


I Just Can't Fake It

by closetklaine27



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetklaine27/pseuds/closetklaine27
Summary: My name is Kurt and this is my husband… uhmmm… ugh… I don’t know his name, age or even his sexual preference, but he’s my fucking husband, so deal with it. JUST MARRIED. Amnesia AU!





	1. Teenage Dream

_**What started as COLIVER will also be finished as Klaine. Request granted.** _

* * *

**_"The biggest risk is not taking any risks."_ **

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the examiner asked the witness.

"I swear," the witness replied and nervously looked around the court room as he sat down.

"Agent Fain," Sue started as she approached the detective, "why did you decide to inspect my client's container?"

"Because my team was alerted to a discrepancy with the container's weight," the detective answered immediately, almost seems like he anticipated that particular question.

"So this gives you the right to search the container?" She asked sarcastically, her left eyebrows turned upward, provoking the man, who had just taken an oath to tell the truth, to lie.

"Objection, lack of foundation," the prosecutor countered.

"Overruled," the judge replied. "Answer the question," he instructed the witness.

"That's correct. It is within my right," Agent Fain said while he shook his head; an obvious sign that the witness was lying. Only Sue and her associates noticed this kind of micro-expression, and knew immediately that the man had lied. It's not enough though to win this case; she needed to bring her star witness.

"What was the name of the employee who first decided to weigh the container?" She probed for more.

"Can't say I recall," Agent Fain responded with a nod. A negative statement, but his body language is stating differently; another micro-expression.

 _'Again with the lie,'_ Sue thought to herself.

"His name is Dave Karofsky, and he left his job two days after the incident and disappeared without any forwarding address or information. And once the investigation started, no one could find him," she said with a smirk on her face; Waiting to prove the prosecutors wrong. "Now you all may think that, that was enough time to escape and disappear, but my client is innocent."

She heard the prosecutor snickered on her back; she turned to him and eyed him with contempt. "Thankfully, I did. Mr. Karofsky?" She turned to the audience, and anticipated for her star witness to be already standing, but instead, she saw one of his interns, Blaine Anderson, gasping and sweating in front of her.

Blaine just shook his head, and Sue knew what had happened.

"Ms. Sylvester, your witness please," the judge said with impatience.

"May we have a short recess?" Sue pleaded instead of presenting her star witness.

The judge looked at her wrist watch before announcing, "We'll take a break for lunch," and struck the gavel.

The audience dispersed at once.

"What is happening?" Mr. Lombardo, mob boss and Sylvester's client, asked the associate attorney beside him. "I thought everything had already straightened out," he stated with terror.

"Just take a break, Mr. Lombardo. We'll handle it from here," Kitty replied emotionlessly as she gathered their files from the table. She walked out from him, and went to the break room assigned to their team.

"What do you mean you lose Karofsky?!" Sue shrieked at Blaine, the intern who was responsible for 'babysitting' their star witness.

"He said that he just want to take a leak, and…" he answered with embarrassment, not even finishing his own explanation, as he heard how pathetic his excuse was.

"A law student who was deceived by the oldest trick in the book," she humorlessly laughed at the irony. "You're in the wrong line of business, Mr. Anderson," she snickered. "Don't make me regret giving you that ring." She pointed at the Golden ring that Blaine was wearing on his middle finger. All the students who Sue chose had been given that emblem. It was customized for each batch that she handles.

All of them, except Kitty and Puckerman—who were used to Sylvester's demeaning personality, cowered at the insult.

Sue studied the four interns in front of her and sighed deeply. "This is pointless. I'll always have to clean up your mess," she took her bag from the seat and trudged forward the door. "I'll ask the judge to reschedule the trial next week. Kitty, with me," she instructed, and the short-haired blonde obliged.

"Whoever finds the witness, gets the trophy," Sue said finally as she slammed the door behind her in frustration, that one of her best interns would fall for such a childish trick; but like always, rewards make them work like dogs.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to Ohio?!" Quinn exclaimed as she trespassed Blaine's loft.

"Well, that was quick," Blaine shouted from his bedroom. He just literally texted Quinn a minute ago that he will be going to Ohio, and she was already here.

"I was already in the neighborhood with your coffee," Quinn placed the two paper coffee cups on the kitchen counter, and went to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" she demanded when she saw Blaine packing his clothes in a small luggage.

"I told you, I'm going to Ohio," he responded coolly.

"Seriously, Blaine," Quinn said in annoyance, "Stop for a minute and tell me the why you are going to Ohio." She demanded.

Blaine sighed deeply, "When I was talking with Karofsky," he started but didn't stop packing his stuff, "…where's my toothbrush?" He mumbled to myself and went to the bathroom.

"Blaine Anderson!" Quinn shrieked.

"Okay, okay," Blaine raised both his arms, hands holding his toothbrush and toothpaste. "Stop shouting. I remembered Karofsky telling me about his best man living in Ohio. He was working in the cargo industry before, just like Karofsky was, but then he disappeared without any notice. He might know where Karofsky is," he explained as he finally zipped his duffel bag.

"Blaine, are you insane?" Quinn asked him incuriously. "Do you even know what you are getting into?"

"Don't be an idiot, Q," he said as he carried the bag on his shoulder.

"You're the idiot here. You're dumb enough to mess with the mob!" She exclaimed when Blaine ignored her completely. "This is not just the mob and the police. It's a mob war, and the police are just merely puppets being manipulated by the enemies of the Lombardo family!" Quinn started to think that Blaine might have actually lost him mind from the work and stress of Sue Sylvester. For Blaine to go around and mess with a mob is one thing, but getting killed in the process is insane. Quinn didn't even know if Blaine was thinking this through.

"It will be fine," Blaine said once again; he rolled his eyes when he came face-to-face with Quinn, blocking him from the door. "Just let me go. I needed to do this."

"Is this because of that ridiculous trophy—"

"It's not about that!"

"—or because of what Sue has said?" She asked, but she already knew what would be Blaine's answer. "Con, you don't have to take her seriously. She just said that because she was mad—"

"True or not, I still have to find Karofsky," he still pressed. "It was my fault, and I have to make this right."

"Just stop for a minute and stop thinking like Sue' pet," she pleaded once more. "If you persist in finding this witness, there's no guarantee that nothing will happen to you, Blaine."

Needless to say, Blaine does not need a minute to think as he answered her immediately, "I'll be back," he said and kissed Quinn's forehead.

* * *

Blaine carefully parked his rental car across the apartment building where Karofsky's friend lived. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his phone. He quickly texted Quinn that he arrived alive and safe in Ohio. He then put his phone back to his messenger bag, alongside with the files of the Lombardo case, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and began scratching his left thumb fingernail with his right thumb, a mannerism he always had whenever he feel extreme emotions.

"Fuck it," Blaine said finally and went out from the car, crossed the street, climb the short stoned stairs and rang the intercom for apt 217.

*buzz*

"Who is it?" The man from the other line asked.

"Is Nick there?" Blaine asked in a firm yet polite tone.

There was a small pause before the man replied.

"Who's asking?" The man, Blaine guessed to be Nick, asked nervously.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, I'm one of the lawyers who were working for your friend—Mr. Karofsky's case. I was wondering—"

"I don't know a Karofsky!" Nick exclaimed immediately.

"Mr. Nick, please," Blaine begged. "You're the only connection that we have with Mr. Karofsky, and we really need to look for him. His life might be in danger."

"Look, man," Nick sighed before continuing, "as much as I want to help, I really don't know where that bastard is."

And the intercom went dead.

"Nick! Nick!" Blaine yelled, but Nick didn't reply. "Shit!" He paced around the limited space of the patio.

 _'Think Blaine, think,'_ He thought to himself. He remembered one of the tricks that Frank, Sue's associate, used when they're trying to get inside an apartment building before.

From the list of the registered apartment number, he looked for the nameplate that is not yet carved permanently. He then spotted a handwritten temporary nameplate inserted for apt 303 belonging to Mrs. Goodwin.

He buzzed it.

"Hi! Who's this?" A woman's sweet voice answered.

"Hi! Mrs. Goodwin. I'm Nick from the apartment below you. I'm really sorry if I have not introduced myself properly when you moved in, but I forgot my keys inside my apartment. And I was hoping if you could buzz me in," Blaine asked sweetly.

"Oh, sure darling." She replied and the front door open.

"Thank you, I'll bring you a basket of muffins later," he lied.

"Not a problem."

Blaine barely heard the response of the woman since he was already running towards the staircase, foregoing the use of the elevator.

"211… 212… 215… Here it is, apartment 217," he said to no one, trying very hard to calm himself down.

He knew that if he knocks, he will just be shut out, but this was a desperate time. He turned the knob of the door, thankfully it was open, so he doesn't have to break it down.

"Oh thank g**, you're already home, babe," a man—Blaine suspected to be Nick—exclaimed in relief when he heard the door open. But his relief was short lived, when it was not his partner who he saw inside the apartment.

Nick who was wearing only a plain black shirt, and denim pants which was too long for his short legs, and might have the same height as Blaine. He also has same facial hair as Blaine, their chin and upper lip was covered with scruff.

"You're not Jeff!" Nick exclaimed from across the hallway, clearly frightened at the man in front of him. He immediately grabbed the frying pan, carelessly resting on the kitchen counter. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Nick demanded ready to strike if the stranger was going to hurt him.

"Calm down," Blaine told him, and carefully walked towards the hysteric man, "I'm Blaine, You were talking to me earlier."

That statement alone made the other man drop the frying pan, and agitatedly took his cellphone from his pocket and dialed his husband's number again.

"Jeff come on, come on babe. Pick up, pick up," Nick said in hysterics, ignoring the intruder in his apartment.

 _'This might have Quinn felt when I was ignoring her earlier,'_ Blaine thought, letting the man finish his phone call first.

"Jeff!" Nick shouted with relief, and Blaine can't help but eavesdrop at the one-sided conversation.

"Where are you, babe?"

"Go home after you pick her up, okay?"

"We need to go."

"Y…Yes."

"I love you more."

Nick finally hung up the phone, and took the picture frames hanging around the apartment. One of which was a wedding picture of himself and another man, another photograph was of the same couple, but this time, Nick's husband was holding a baby girl on his arms. The last picture that Nick took was a Christmas photo of their whole family, including their parents and siblings.

"What are you doing?" Blaine wandered when he saw Nick packing lots of clothes; too many for a vacation, and you won't pack picture frames if you are just going on a trip.

"I'm doing what you should be doing," Nick said sarcastically, and continued packing their stuff.

"What?"

"You clearly don't know what you got into, boy," Nick sighed before turning to Blaine. "Look man. I don't want any more trouble. I'm happy with my life now. I'm happily married to the most wonderful man, our daughter just turned three, and I don't want to mess things up because of my past. Dave was a good person, and he was a good friend to me. But he just kept being involved with ' _those_ ' guys."

"Nick," Blaine started. "I won't dig up your past, and I don't want you to be involved in this—"

"Too late," Nick interjected.

"—all I need is information where you think Karofsky is. That's it. Then I'll leave, I won't ever bother you again," Blaine pleaded, hoping that Nick will give him any kind of hint of Dave's whereabouts.

"The truth is, I really don't know where he is, because if he is here, I'll kill him myself," Nick said, and Blaine knew that this man was serious with the threat. "But I remembered that his ex-girlfriend lived in Columbia, Georgia… Gloria.. Gabriela… I forgot man, but that's the only place that I can think of."

"Thanks, that was really helpful," Blaine said with sincerity, and raised his arms to initiate a handshake. The clue might have been vague, but at least it's not a dead end. He just needs to find Dave's ex-lover.

"Sure," Nick shook his hand. "Good luck; you'll be needing lots of it."

* * *

_*shutter*_

_*shutter*_

_*shutter*_

"Yeah, I have my eyes on him," the man stated over the phone as he took pictures of the target.

"Good," a deep scruff voice replied. "Make it… accidental."

"Understood," the man who was taking pictures replied and hang up the phone. He continued taking pictures of his target.

* * *

"Hummel speaking," Kurt answered his cellphone in a rush. His hands were too busy repairing the old junk of a computer that a customer brought in earlier, so he used his wireless earphones to answer it.

"O-man!" Finn exclaimed from the other line, making Kurt cringed from the loudness of his best friend's voice.

"Finn, I'm working," he said immediately. Knowing full well his best friend antics, Finn will just ask him to hang out.

"Come on man, it's my big day."

"Your big day, it's a week from now, Ash" Kurt retorted. "Shit!" He cursed himself when he saw a spark from when the pliers touched the micro disk. ' _That should not happen.'_

"Come on man, it's been a long time since I haven't seen you," Finn reasoned out.

"You saw me this morning, and you lived next door. What are you talking about?" Kurt explained while fanning out the small fire on the dashboard.

"Oh come on man," Finn pouted, even if Kurt can't see it. "Don't kill my beat man. It's Friday, and we both deserve a night out.

"I'm working."

"I have something to tell you…"

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

"Because our phone call may be tapped," Finn stated like it was obvious.

"You are ridiculous, you know that? Fine. I could also use some time off," Kurt finally relented, recognizing the hint of seriousness on his friend's voice. "Let's meet at Scandals—"

"The gay club?"

"—It's not a gay club!" Kurt retorted. "I just have to fix something there and I'll be finish in an hour. So let's meet by.. 9pm."

"Yes sir," Finn answered mockingly, mimicking the voice and accent of a soldier responding to his superiors.

Kurt smiled as he hang up the phone, he wondered for a second what was bothering his friend, but dismissed it immediately since he will know it later when they met. He then just concentrated in fixing the trash in his hands.

* * *

"For another $80. I'll change the speed to 50 mbps," Kurt negotiated with the manager of Scandals.

"That's a hard bargain," the manager, John, looked at Kurt who was on top of the steel ladder, repairing the bar's Wi-Fi, inconveniently located on the hanging stand in the center of the resto-bar.

"$60, and a Maker's Manhattan," Kurt stated, while separating the blue wires from the red. "Is that a deal?

"Deal," the manager finally agreed. He strode towards the bar and instructed the bartender to give the technicJeff—Kurt—the service fee and the alcoholic drink once he was finished with the repair.

"I'll leave it here," John shouted to Kurt before going back to his office.

"Sure, thanks!" Kurt yelled back, and took him eight more minutes before he fixed it. He closed the lid of the modem, and carefully climbed down.

"O-man!" Finn shouted form the entrance, making Kurt be startled and slipped from the ladder.

Kurt was expecting for a hard concrete table top to cause him pain, but he only felt a warm body against his back and soft hands gripping his forearms.

"Be careful there," the man, who saved Kurt from embarrassment and extreme pain, said.

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely, still clutching the tools to his chest. He stood up firmly, and turned around to say thank you again, but he was too mesmerized by the man's beauty. "Uh…gri...kyu."

"Excuse me?" the stranger, — the Greek god— as Kurt's mind supplied, said.

"Ahh... Uhmmm..." Kurt stuttered, hands fidgeting on the sides, his face has started to redden, and his heart started to pound in his chest. "Yeah… Uhmmm.. Okay."

The Greek god scrunched his nose, trying to figure out what the other guy was trying to say. "Are you alright?"

"Kurt!" Finn shouted from the other side of the room, and strutted forward his best friend and the stranger. "It's time to release the Kraken!" Finn exclaimed, tongue out as he humped the air, embarrassing his friend and the stranger.

"I'll just go," The Greek god excused himself, and left the bar.

"Oh my g** Finn! Stop it!" Kurt said, ashamed of his best friend's antics. He went to the bar, took a sit, and pocketed the service fee that the bartender gave him. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh come on, you were totally drooling over that guy," Finn explained, and sat on the stool beside his friend. "I actually saved you from looking like you're having an epilepsy attack."

Finn then mocked him; with his left hand twisted weirdly in front of his face, the other slightly below his chest, and his head twisted to the left. "Uhh.. Uhmmm…. I'm Kurtiiee and I wuv you," he said while his whole body was twitching.

"Stop it," Kurt said, obviously pissed at the imitation.

"Fine, I'm sorry man," Finn apologized sincerely. "Come on, we're here to have fun."

"No," Kurt started but not continuing until he took a sip of his drink, "we're here because you wanted to tell me something. So, what is it?"

"The thing is…" Finn started; he took a deep breath, and faced his best friend. "I… I have a…"

"You have a…?" Kurt persuaded him to continue.

"Ughhh. Fuck it!" Finn slammed his fist on the counter. "One Bourbon," he ordered.

"Hey, I thought you will be the designated driver tonight?" Kurt asked him, still in the right mind to be responsible for both of their lives.

"Just one drink," Finn pleaded. "I need liquid courage to say this."

"You change teams?" Kurt said with humor to lighten to the mood.

"Kurt…"

"Fine, but just one drink," Kurt warned him with his pointed finger. "If you order another one, then we'll have to grab a taxi instead."

"Fine," Finn relented and finished the whole glass of Bourbon with one gulp.

"So?"

"So what?" Finn asked.

"What do you want to tell me?" Kurt laughed at Finn.

"Oh! Oh…" Finn looked at his friend's face again, "I have… I'm…" He breathed deeply. "I'm in lo..love," Finn confessed lamely. Kurt knew that it wasn't what Finn wanted to tell him. Every time that Finn lies, he'll bit and chew his side lip, and that's what he was doing right now.

Kurt knew that his best friend was lying, he let it go though, he won't pry until Finn was ready to tell him. So instead, he just went along with the fake story.

"Is that the nurse you're always talking about?" Kurt asked him earnestly.

"Yes," Finn answered with a smile.

 _'It probably wasn't a lie though.'_ Kurt thought when he mentioned the nurse and Finn's face lit up.

"So when will I finally meet her?" Kurt asked. "And don't give me that crap that I cannot meet the girls you're ' _casually'_ dating coz' you don't want them to think that you're serious with them. You are obviously serious with this Rachel, so it's time for me and her to meet," Kurt said in one breath.

"You'll see her at the reunion. She's my date."

"So you really are serious with her!" Kurt exclaimed, and nudged Finn's side with his elbow. "But you know I won't be going to that reunion."

"Come on, man, It'll just be one night."

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, it'll be nice to see our former classmates." Finn recalled his great high school experience.

"Well, easy for you to say. High school was great for you. Me, not so much," Kurt grumbled, not really excited about the upcoming high school reunion.

"At least, it was great in your senior year- you've met this awesome dude." Finn boasted himself.

"Yeah it was," Kurt admitted. High school was never the best part of his life. It was full of trash dunk, wedgie-pole, cold slushies and homophobic slurs. The only thing that came out good of his entire high school experience was when he met the transfer student Finn Hudson.

First day of senior year, and the football jocks have already locked him up in the portable potty. It was Finn who helped him from being trapped. Ever since then, they were inseparable. They treat each other like they are brothers.

"And don't you want to see your first boyfriend again?" Finn teased him.

"Ughhh…"

"Don't ya miss him?"

"Another topic please." Kurt pleaded for the sake of his sanity.

"Did you start watching the show I recommended to you, Once Upon A Time. It's really good."

"No, Finn. I tried watching the first episode, but I'm not really into it."

"Why not? It's really cool. Especially Emma and Baelfire. They are really good together. I just don't like how they did not end up together," Finn continued and ignored the glares that Kurt was giving him.

"Ughhh… If we're going to talk about this, I need more than this," Kurt jiggled the empty glass on his friend's face, "Scotch please, I need something harder."

"That's my man!" Finn exclaimed and orders a drink for himself. Needless to say, no one was allowed to drive the car back to their apartment building.

It was already 1 am when they stopped drinking, and it took them another hour to become sober again by drinking lots of water and coffee.

They just exited the bar, Finn assisting Kurt to sit on the passenger's seat, but Kurt was still trying to convince Finn to just take a cab instead of driving home.

"Let's just take a cab, Ash."

"No worries. I got you," Finn assured. "I'm a better drinker than you are."

It's true that Kurt has low alcohol tolerance, but it's not enough reason for them not to be responsible drinkers.

"I'm sober enough to drive, dude." Finn assured him, and buckled Kurt's seatbelts. Kurt was too tired to argue with him, so he just nodded his head.

Finn then walked around the car to sit on the driver's seat. He positioned himself, double checked the mirrors, before starting the car. As Finn backs up the car from the parking lot, he noticed the look on Kurt's face, a look that clearly says IM-SORRY-IM-GOING-TO-RUIN-YOUR-CAR-WITH-MY-VOMIT.

"No, no, no, " Finn exclaimed and took Kurt's bag and handed it to him. "In here, in here," Finn exclaimed, and accidentally stepped on the gas pedal instead of the breaks.

*bump* with the *Blaggh*

Finn stopped the car immediately, when he felt the bump at the back of the car. Even Kurt, with his alcohol-induced mind, noticed it too. They both looked at the back of the car for any other cars or light post that might have caused it, but unfortunately for them, there was none. This only means one thing...

"Did you just…?"

"Did I just..,?

They asked simultaneously, but not looking at one another. They just sat there for another second before they hurriedly exited the car and sprinted over the back.

"Please be a cat, please be cat," Finn repeated, but his wish was not granted as there was a man who was lying on the concrete; wounded and unconscious.

"Finn," Kurt gasped, "It's the Greek god."

* * *

**STORY TITLE:**

**"I Just Can't Fake it" –** SEASON 6 KLAINE DUET – It's too late

Summary/: My name is Kurt and this is my husband… uhmmm… ugh… I don’t know his name, age or even his sexual preference, but he’s my fucking husband, so deal with it. JUST MARRIED. Amnesia AU! 

**Chapter Title:**

**"Teenage Dream"** best Blaine solo ever

**Story Outline:**

-Character Study: Blaine and Kurt's personality

-Blaine and Quinn's conversation about the ongoing case

-Blaine flying to Ohio

-Subtle stalker shots

-Kurt's tech support business

-Hangout with Finn

-Missed Encounter

**Scenes Included:**

-Blaine's habits and mannerism (sweet-hater)

**Chapter Reference:**

-The first court scene is taken from Season 1 Chapter 12 "She's a Murderer"

-Mrs. Goodwin is Jynnifer Goodwin who played Snow White in Once Upon a Time. And yes I'm also a fan of that show.

-Scandals is the bar Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian.

-Another easter egg is the slushies from Glee.

**Correction:**

Guys, this is my first time to write a law-based fanfiction, so I'm not really used to the terms. Google was no help, or I wasn;t looking hard enough. Anyway, please PM me or like put on the comment section if I make a mistake. Like for example, I know it should not be the 'cross examiner' who was holding the bible to the witness and asked those questions. So if you know what they are called, please tell me, Thank you, I will really appreciate it.

**Follew me on my accounts:**

Twitter: Closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	2. Daydream Believer

**BETAE'D BY MOMO015!**

**WARNING! READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

_"No one believes in love at first sight until that special person comes along and steals your heart."_

* * *

Kurt and Finn just sat there for another second before they hurriedly exited the car and sprinted over the back; hearts pounding in their rib cage.

"Please be a cat, please be cat," Finn chanted like a mantra, but his wish was not granted as there was an unconscious man lying under his car.

"Finn, it's the Greek god," Kurt gasped when he recognized that the wounded man was the stranger who caught him from his fall earlier.

"The Greek who?" Finn asked, seemingly not recognizing the man from before. "Is that… Is that blood?" Finn pointed at the blood dripping from the stranger's mouth.

And then fear began to seep inside them.

"Please tell me, I'm drunk and just hallucinating," Kurt pleaded; his eyes won't leave the Greek god's face.

"What do I do?" Finn asked as he ran to Kurt for answers. "Shit!" Finn shrieked from where he was standing, eyes not leaving the stranger. "Did I… did I kill him?" He asked panicking.

"hnggg…" Kurt replied instead, massaging the temple of his forehead.

"Kurt," Finn started in terror. "What should we do?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered him truthfully. "I'm not sober enough for this."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Shut up!" Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs. "Just shut up. I need to think straight," he said in a much stricter voice.

"Well I DO!" Finn yelled at him, and shook his best friend's shoulder. He then ran back to the driver's seat, and grabbed the bottled water from his dashboard.

"Just… Just give me a second." Kurt cradled his head.

"Kurt stop being drunk!" Finn pleaded, and splashed his friend with the water.

"What the fuck!?" Kurt shrieked when the water hit his face.

"Are you sober enough?!"

Kurt ignored his friend, wiped his face with his own shirt, and breathed deeply. Trying to regain the hard reality of what they did.

_They're drunk. They hit a man. They'll go to jail._

"Fuck," Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Let's just leave him!" Finn, who was already envisioning himself in prison, suggested. "I'm not going to jail again, Kurt!"

"Just shut up!" Kurt said again, halting his best friend from doing anything stupid, his sober mind finally recognized the seriousness of what had happened. "You're not helping at all!"

"Well, I don't know what to do!"

"I'm going to see if he's still alive, okay?" Kurt answered him without glancing back at his friend, and knelt beside the stranger. "So calm down."

"Wait! Kurt!" Finn hastily reached for Kurt's hand before he can feel the lifeless body in front of them. "Are you sure about that?" Finn asked him, "we can just….I don't know... uhmm…" he couldn't say the words out loud, but he kept glancing back at the car, creating a vague sign at Kurt to just leave the man behind.

"Leave him?" Kurt said it out loud for him. "I honestly not sure with what I'm about to do here," he removed his hand from Finn's grip, "but I know that this is what your father would do," he continued, knowing full well how much Finn idolized his father who died in action by protecting an Iraqi boy that was caught in the middle of a gunfire.

Kurt then carefully approached the body, and breathed a sigh of relief when there was no puddle of blood surrounding it. He slowly stretched his hand under the man's jaw.

"What are you going to do to him?" Finn, who followed his friend's action by kneeling beside him.

"Fuck Finn! Stop doing that," Kurt shrieked, and slapped Finn's thigh. "I'm just checking his pulse."

Kurt carefully stretched his hand again. "But what if he is dead?" Finn whispered this time, but it made Kurt tenser.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted over his friend, and tried to calm his racing heart. "Just go inside the car. Your emotions are all over the place, "His order was firm, but Finn, curious as to what will happen, still stayed behind him.

Kurt continued checking the pulse again, and relief overshadowed him when the heart beat was normal.

"You know, I saw this once on TV, they're part of a syndicate," Finn mumbled dumbly, as he watched his best friend check the stranger for any blood or broken bones, "they just pretend that they are dead, but they are really alive and then the other members will jump out of the bushes and rob us."

"Can you please stop doing that!?" Kurt begged, "You're scaring the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Finn mumbled.

"And besides, his injury looks really bad. It's real."

"Just saying."

Kurt rolled his eyes before announcing, "He's alive; badly injured, yes. But not dead."

"Oh thank g-!" Finn breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up from his position. "I'm not a dead man."

"We have to call someone," Kurt said. "His parents or girlfriend, maybe?" He then patted the stranger's pockets for his phone or any id that would identify the unconscious man.

"No, wait!" Finn protested, but he had just been ignored by his friend.

"There's no phone or ID on him," Kurt concluded when he cautiously checked the stranger's pocket. "Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know," Finn answered the rhetorical question. "Kurt."

"There's no point in here," Kurt finally decided, choosing to ignore his friend. "Get him inside."

"Inside the trunk?" Finn asked dumbly.

"No! What?!" Kurt was already on the verge of irritation and panic. "We're not murderers! We have to get him to the hospital," he ordered while he carefully lifted the man's head.

"We can't," Finn answered almost immediately.

"What!?" Kurt stopped his action, and looked up at Finn.

"We can't go to the hospital," Finn started to pace the lot. "We can't report about this."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, and stood up to still Finn from his panic. "Finn come on, just help me with him."

"Can we just leave him here, and let the others find him and take him to the hospital?" Finn suggested.

"No, his condition might worsen if we waited too long," Kurt answered him. "Ash, let's help him. It's our fault."

"But I don't want to go to jail!"

"Ash…"

"I'm not Kurt! I'm not!"

"You're not—"

"Yes I am. This is DUI!" Finn yelled. "I have high alcohol tolerance, you know that, but they…" he looked at the unconscious man in front of him, he released a deep breathe, "They're going to ask what happened, and they'll know. They'll know that we've been drinking; that I'M DRUNK!"

"Finn…"

"Dead or not, they won't believe me when I say that I can still properly drive. I'm going to jail, Kurt." Finn sobbed uncontrollably. "It's scary there…" He whimpered.

"I know." Kurt gripped Finn's face with both of his hands. "Look at me, Ash."

When Finn did not obey, Kurt tightened the grip on his friend's face, forcing Finn to look at Kurt's eyes. "Look at me, and believe me when I say that you're not going to jail, okay? Not again. Not this time." The look of determination in Kurt's eyes, made Finn believe him for now.

Finn nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

"Not again," Kurt said with finality.

"I believe you," Finn answered, trusting his friend to solve the mess they were in. "I don't want to go there, Kurt."

"Let's worry about that later, okay?" Kurt concluded. "But for now, we needed to save this man's life."

* * *

_**5 hours ago** _

"Uh…gri...kyu." the stranger muttered, eyes blown wide.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked him.

"Ahh... Uhmmm..." the stranger continued to stutter, his hands were fidgeting on the sides, and his face had started to redden. "Yeah… Uhmmm.. Okay."

Blaine scrunched his nose, trying to figure out what the other guy was trying to say. "Are you alright?"

"Kurt!" Another stranger shouted from the other side of the room, and strutted forward them. "It's time to release the Kraken!" the other man suddenly exclaimed, his tongue out as he humped the air.

"I'll just go," Blaine excused himself from the odd pair and left the bar. He pulled out his phone to text Laurel about the lead he got from one of the locals when he was approached by a stranger.

"Hey! You looking to party?" the man, whose black hoodie and cap almost covered his face, asked as he crowd Blaine at the side.

"No," Blaine said immediately, and pocketed his phone. He started to walk, but the man blocked his pathway.

"This is Utopium," the man showed a 2-inch bottle with a clear liquid inside it. "It'll fry your brain, dip it in batter, and fry it again."

"Having my brain treated like a corndog." In the back of Blaine's mind, he knew that he should have not responded like that. He should have been more polite. This is an unfamiliar territory; he doesn't know what kind of people lives here. "Not so tempting," he said lastly before side-stepping and briskly walked to the deserted parking lot.

Blaine had already pulled out his keys, when the sketchy man from before caught up with him and shouted, "Come on man, $30 on your first try."

"Sorry man, I don't do drugs." Blaine yelled without glancing back at the man, and unlocked the door of the rented car.

_*Bam!*_

And suddenly, his head was slammed against the roof of the car.

_*Bam!*_

And again,

_*Bam!*_

And then again.

"Ughh!" Blaine grumbled as he unwillingly knelt to the ground. "Fuck."

The stranger then started kicking Blaine's body.

Blaine, who was too sore to get up and fight, just covered his head and body with his arms and legs. He knew that he wouldn't win this fight, as he was never good at sparring, and that the man beating him up was obviously strong and well-muscled.

"Stop! Stop!" Blaine pleaded from the ground, "I'll give you anything you want!"

"You stuck up rich kids!" The man shouted in rage. "You think you're above everyone else, huh?"

"Stop!" Blaine shouted. He should have shut his fucking mouth.

"Give me your wallet!" the stranger commanded, but continuously beat Blaine up, "And your phone!"

"Here's my wallet!" Blaine then tossed the wallet and iphone after he took it from the back pockets of his pants. "And my phone," he said, trembling.

"And your watch and ring!" the robber said when he saw Blaine's shining jewelleries.

"I'll give you my watch," Blaine started as he slowly unbuckled the silver Mont Blanc watch from his wrist, "but not the ring." The ring was very important to Blaine. It was not because it's from his professor, but it was what his professor told him when he got it.

_**Flashback** _

_It was the time when they were working on a hard case and Blaine suddenly shouted that he wanted to quit and left the office. Later that afternoon though; his professor asked him to see her in her study._

_"I didn't mean any of that." Blaine said when he entered his professor's office._

_"Yes, you did." Sue replied. "Say everything you want to say right to my face. I'm a bad person, heartless, a socio path. Is that about right?"_

_"You said that you'll help us," Blaine said as he sat on the chair opposite Sue's. "You only talked to us in code. You made us go to your class even though nothing makes sense anymore. I want to trust you that we'll become successful lawyers like you, but—,"_

_"Do you know why I gave you the trophy the first day?" Sue cut him off, hands folded under her chin. "Not because you screwed your way over; although, that's something I would have done back in my days, but because I saw you…someone like me. Someone so scared, that the only way they know how to handle things is by worrying through them."_

_Blaine just stared at her dumbly._

_"That's what we are; worriers." Sue continued when there was no comment from her student. "That's what makes us successful, but it also makes us very tired."_

_"I… I know."_

_"Here's the thing Mr. Anderson." She then took a ring box from her drawer, and slid it towards Blaine. "I'm not making you to be like me. I want you to be better than me."_

_"What's this?" Blaine asked when he saw a Golden ring with a Chinese character encrypted on top of it._

_"You." She answered vaguely._

_**End of Flashback** _

Simply to say, Blaine had not yet removed the jewelry from his middle finger since the day that Prof. Sylvester gave it to him.

"Not the ring, please," Blaine pleaded once again.

"NO! Give me all of them!" The robber refused. He should have been satisfied with the items he already had. He knew how expensive these were, and he could even sell them at a higher price in shady street. However, seeing as the man refused to give him the ring, he thought that the value of it was much higher than the things he had now.

When Blaine did nothing, the robber dropped the stolen items on the ground and tackled Blaine so he could grab a hold of his right hand.

"NO!" Blaine struggled, and with such determination, managed to kick off the man on top of him.

The stranger then stretched his arm to feel any tangible object to use as a weapon. He found a rock as big as his hand, grabbed it firmly and slammed it to the back of Blaine's head, making Blaine to instantly lose his conscious.

The robber was shocked by his own drunken action, but it didn't deter him from getting the things he wanted. He struggled to remove the ring from the unconscious man's middle finger since it was a little bit tight, but with another stronger tug, he managed to take it away.

He rolled the unconscious man to the edge of the lot until he was covered by the bushes, and then run back to grab the other stolen items from the ground. He got inside Blaine's car, and started driving away; leaving the unconscious man behind.

* * *

_**Present Time** _

"Help!" Kurt shouted as he got out from the car, and opened the back passenger's seat. "Someone help us please!"

At once, three medics who were wheeling a hospital bed run to him.

"What happened?" a brusque man asked, but it didn't stop him from putting the foldable bed under the unconscious man.

"I don't know," Kurt lied.

"We need Dr. Emma in ER!" another man, who was inspecting the body on the other side of the car, said to the intercom pinned to his shoulder. "Possible concussion. Heavy bruising."

"Will he be okay?" Finn asked sincerely after the medics had successfully transported the man from their car to the hospital bed.

"Please sir, let me do my job," one of the medics replied like he had done it numerous times before. It wasn't even the question that was asked.

Finn and Kurt remained standing at the Emergency room's entrance, overwhelmed as they watch the man that they hit be rolled inside the hospital.

"We can't go yet."

"I need to see him alive," the pair said simultaneously.

Finn and Kurt had the option to just drop the man in the ER, and leave, but their conscience is not letting them leave. They needed to be assured that the Greek god was alive.

Kurt smiled, a little bit forced but a smile nevertheless. His best friend was back. He knew that the Finn who was suggesting that the man should be left behind was not the friend that he grew up with. He knew Finn was just scared and shocked by the event, that's why he suggested doing those things.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "Let's wait inside."

Kurt helped Finn be seated at the waiting area. "Let's rest first," he instructed and let Finn bowed his head and hugged his knees.

A nurse, dressed in blue scrubs, walked to them with a clipboard in hand. "Excuse me, sir? I need you to fill up this form." The nurse asked politely as she hand Kurt the clipboard.

Kurt took it, and was overwhelmed by the needed information since he doesn't know a thing about the man they just brought in.

_Name._

_Address._

_Birthdate._

_Allergies._

"Uh… I…" Kurt started, standing up, so he could talk to the nurse properly. "Is it really necessary to fill this up?"

"Are you not related to him?" The nurse asked sincerely, no judgment on her eyes; just plain curiosity.

Kurt gave an awkward laugh. "The thing is…" _'We were drunk, and we hit him. So if you could possibly not report that to your boss, and send us to jail. Then yes, I'll admit that I don't know him.'_

"Finn?" Thankfully Kurt was saved from his confession when Finn's friend, who was wearing the same scrubs as the nurse in front of her, ran up to them.

"Rachel?" Finn asked as he lifted his head, and saw his girlfriend running to him. Finn then run up to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Ash…" Rachel was surprised by her boyfriend's sudden affection, but she still hugged him as possible as she could since her arms were trapped by Finn's body. "Baby, tell me what happened?"

Finn only shook his head, hugged her tighter, and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Hi…" Kurt interrupted the couple. "I'm really sorry to bother, and it's kind of a wrong timing to introduce myself in this situation, but I'm Kurt; Finn's best friend."

"Oh… Kurt," Rachel recognized the man from Finn's phone gallery. "Uhmmm… I would have shaken your hand right now, but…" she then directed her eyes at her boyfriend who was still clinging to her.

"It's okay," Kurt replied, standing there awkwardly between the couple and the nurse who had asked him to fill the form earlier. "So… uhmmm…"

"What happened?" Rachel asked Kurt, realizing that Finn can't answer her questions at the moment. "What did the doctor say to him? Will he be okay?"

"Uhmmm…. About him?" Kurt pointed at the operation's room door with his thumb. "We don't know yet. They literally just wheeled him inside."

Seemingly confused by Kurt's answer, Rachel asked again, "No, I mean with…"

"Mikki," Finn mumbled. "I'm tired."

"Shhh…." Rachel smiled at him. She said to Finn that she hated that name, but Finn knew that she secretly likes it. "It's okay, baby." She rubbed Finn's back for comfort.

"Kurt, uhmmm…" Rachel started. "Is it okay if I take Finn for a while? I have a spare bed in my office. I'll just let him rest a bit."

"Oh, sure, sure." Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Go ahead. He needed a bit of rest."

"I would have offered you, but I'm only a senior nurse here. My office is really not that big," Rachel explained politely.

"Oh no," Kurt assured him. "I'll be fine, and besides I needed to be here. So please, take care of Finn."

Rachel nodded before turning towards the nurse who was silent throughout the conversation. "Nurse Becca, I'll take their case. No need to bother them. I'll handle it from here."

"Yes ma'am," The nurse answered and left at once.

"Thank you," Kurt said, not because Rachel took their case, but because she inadvertently helped him not explain the accident to the nurse before.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied, and dragged Finn to her office. "Let's go to my office, baby."

Kurt stayed behind, and waited for the operation to finish. It took 2 hours for the emergency doors to open again, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when the unconscious man was ushered outside with a heart rate monitor.

_*thump thump*_

_"thump thump*_

_'He's alive!_ ' Kurt's mind celebrated. He would have followed the Greek god to the other room, but the doctor who led the operation halted him.

"Excuse me?" The doctor started, "Are you with him?"

"I supposed," Kurt slipped, but when the doctor looked at him intently, he properly asked him. "Yes, I'm with him. Is something wrong with him?"

"I'm Dr. Emma," the doctor introduced herself. She offered her gloveless hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt Hummel," the man with the coke-bottled glasses supplied as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Nothing is wrong, hopefully," the doctor said, which is really not reassuring for Kurt. "He's stable. He only has a mild injury at his finger and elbow, but his head suffered the most. He has bruising on his forehead, and strain at the back of his head," she explained in a manner that he would understand. "But he'll live. We just needed to follow up with a few more tests."

"Oh, thank you, doctor!"

"But Mr. Hummel," the doctor said, and Kurt doesn't like that kind of tone she sinuated, "the next 24 hours will be crucial. If he doesn't wake up within this time period, he might… go into a coma."

"A coma?!" Kurt asked in surprised.

"Yes, so he needs to wake up or he might not be able to wake up for a very very long time."

"I… Uh…"

"yes?"

"How long will that take? The coma, I mean."

"I really can't know for sure. They are lucky patients who were only in a coma for two days, but some takes months or years. But there are some who never wakes up."

"Wow. I.. ahhh.." Kurt can't even form a proper response.

"I'm sorry, but how are you related with the patient?" The doctor asked, but even before Kurt can answer, the doctor's page ping. "I apologize but I have to go. There's another accident."

Kurt knew that he should not be grateful that there was another accident, but he can't stop feeling relieved that he was once again saved from confessing their crimes. He then went to the information desk and asked the nurse what room they put the patient from earlier.

Kurt went inside Room 206, closed the door, and sat on the stool which is beside the unconscious man's bed. Even with his head bandage, and there were bruises on his face and body, he was still beautiful in Kurt's eyes.

"Hi, sleeping beauty," Kurt smiled. He carefully took the man's hand that wasn't injected by the the IV needle. "Do you remember me?"

No answer, not even a movement; just the predicted breathing of the sleeping man on the bed.

"I was from the bar earlier. I was with my friend, Finn. I guess... I just want to say sorry about this. We really didn't mean to hurt you." He breathed for a second before continuing.

"I don't even know if what they say in the movies is true, that you can still hear me even if you're unconscious. But I really want you to wake up. Call me selfish, but I just can't have another man's blood on my hands," Kurt confessed. He closed his eyes, gripped the hand tighter, and held it to his face. "Please, wake up, please." He repeated over and over again.

Kurt just stared at the sleeping beauty for a really long time

"I just wished we could have met differently. Maybe I'll be the dorky IT guy who obviously fell in love with you, and then you'll be the strict boss who hates everyone, but then you'll see my innocent heart, and also falls in love with me. We'll do the American dream, with white picket fence, two children; surrogates of course, and one bull dog. How great will that be?"

Kurt sighed helplessly. It was not really a good time to daydream over the man that they hit or to day dream about a stranger at all. He then let go of the man's hand, and went to the couch to get some sleep.

Kurt doesn't know how long was he sleeping, but he was suddenly awoken by the rapid beeping of the heart monitor. He immediately stood up, and ran out from the room yelling. "Help! Doctor help please!"

When the nurses heard his panicked voice, they immediately went to the room, and kicked Kurt out.

"Sir, please wait outside," the nurse said before closing the door, and Kurt obeyed. Kurt didn't even bother stopping Dr. Emma from going inside the room. He knew that the sleeping beauty needs all the help he can get, and his hysteric would just distract the team working on the patient.

That's the longest 20 minutes of Kurt's life, and then the nurses came out from the room. The last told him that he can go inside the room.

"He's awake," the nurse smiled as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her arm. "You can go inside now."

"I can?" Kurt asked curiously, since Dr. Emma still did not come out from the room. He silently went inside the room, but stayed at the entrance, just observing Dr. Emma as he asked questions at the now conscious patient.

"Hi," The doctor greeted the patient sweetly, careful as to not startle him. "I'm Emma. I'm your doctor."

"Hi," Sleeping beauty—not sleeping anymore, apparently— answered. He was sitting on the hospital bed, eyes focused on the doctor, not even noticing that Kurt had come in.

"I will ask you questions, okay?" The doctor said while writing on her clipboard. "Just answer me, as honest as possible."

Greek god nodded mutely.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Ughhh… No."

"You don't remember how you got those bruises?"

The Greek god looked at his wounded arm and shook his head.

"Think carefully, okay? You really don't remember?" The doctor persuaded.

The Greek god closed his eyes for a second, tried to remember what had happened, but it was all blank. "I… I don't."

"How about him?" the doctor pointed at Kurt who was shell shocked when the doctor pointed at him. "Do you remember that man?"

The Greek god finally noticed the other man who was standing at the door. He looked at Kurt like he could provide him the answer, but still nothing. "Am I supposed to?"

Kurt doesn't know if he should be grateful or not that the Greek god doesn't remember him. He always has an average face, of course he was not to be remembered. Kurt doesn't even know why he was still here. He and Finn could have been on the run the moment he realized that the Greek god is not in prominent danger anymore.

"Okay, thank you." The doctor smiled at him, but continued with her questions. "Let's move to simpler questions. Will that be okay?"

"Yes."

"What was the last time you ate?" The doctor asked.

 _'What's the point of asking those questions?'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"I… I don't know." The Greek god answered, and only Kurt was shocked from his answer.

"It's okay that you don't remember," the doctor assured the patient, when she saw that he is starting to panic. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, please. I need to… I need to know something," the patient pleaded, and the doctor fully understood what he was going through.

"Okay, then how about your birthday? Do you know your birthdate?"

The patient shook his head.

"Is he?" Kurt can't help but ask loudly. He then put his hand over his mouth as to not disturb them again.

"One last question, okay?" She asked first, but all three occupants of the room knew what the answer would be even before the doctor asked the question. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

"I…My…" The patient started, closing his eyes, and scrunching his nose to focus. Nothing came to his mind. "I'm sorry… I can't."

"It's okay," the doctor assured her, and pressed the switch on the IV to sedate the patient. She can't let him do a meltdown. It will not be good for his current state of mind. "Sleep now, okay. We'll talk later."

The drug worked fast. Greek god was already asleep before he can react and fully realized what had happened to his memories.

"Let's talk in my office," Dr. Emma said to Kurt, and Kurt followed her, wanting to know what had happened to his sleeping beauty.

Once inside the office, Dr. Emma directed him at the x-ray skull inserted on the z-ray viewer. "You see this?" She pointed at the lower right of the sheet. "These are the frontal and temporal lobes. These are parts of the brain stem that control alertness, it is also involved with memory: drugs, alcohol, stress, HEAD TRAUMA," she emphasized the last word, "infection, and strokes can all cause injury to the brain. When any one of these areas of the brain suffers damage, the result could potentially be amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Kurt asked dumbly. "Does that only happen in the movies?"

"You'll be surprised Mr. Hummel how often we got cases like that." The doctor snickered, and sat on her office chair, gesturing for Kurt to do the same.

"Amnesia means that he forgot everything, right?" Kurt asked.

"Not all amnesia is like that." The doctor started to explain. "There are cases that the patient's memories were erased for just a couple of years, some even degrade to their toddler years. Have you watched the Drew Barrymore movie 50 first dates?"

"Yes."

"That's a real illness. It's called Anterograde Amnesia, Drew's character can't form any new memories anymore."

Kurt nodded, trying to understand this new information.

"But in this case, it's post-traumatic Amnesia, which was caused by the head injury. He can't recall any memories. Simply say, his head is like a balloon."

"So he doesn't remember anything? Not from last night or from his whole life?" Kurt astonished of what the doctor had told him.

"Yes, that's why he'll need more support from his partner." The doctor said, "Will you be able to do that, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes of course," Kurt answered without even thinking. "Wait what!?" he said after a second, when he realized what the doctor had implied.

"You'll need a lot of patient to take care of your partner," The doctor rephrased, he looked at him skeptically. "Aside from the medication he'll get from us. He'll need more emotional support from you."

"I'm sorry, you said what?"

"You're his partner, right? I overheard you talking to him about the American dream…"

When Kurt just stared at her shell shock, she quickly dismissed her previous statement. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just assumed—"

_'Think fast, Kurt. Think fast!'_

"No, you're correct," Kurt lied. "I'm his husband."

* * *

 **Chapter Title** : Daydream Believer

**Story Outline:**

\- Rushed to the Emergency Room

\- Amnesia Blaine

\- Doubting staff

**Scenes Included:**

\- Blaine forgets his identity

\- Kurt is his fake husband

**Chapter Reference:**

\- the drug dealer scene was from izombie when main antagonist offers the protagonist the drug, Utopia.

-Room 206 is the hotel room they went to before.

-Dr. Emma

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	3. American Boy

**BETAE'D BY MOMO015!**

* * *

 

_"We don’t remember days, we remember moments.”_

* * *

"You're his partner, right? I overheard you talking to him about the American dream …" When Kurt just stared at her shell shock, she quickly dismissed her previous statement. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just assumed—"

"No, you're correct," Kurt lied smoothly. "I'm his husband. Of course, I’m his husband.” He smiled forcefully. “Out of curiosity, how much of it did you hear?"

"Just about starting a family with him," the doctor replied skeptically, twisting her neck on the side as he eyed the man in front of her.

"Ah… I was just embarrassed that you heard me talking about that to him,” Kurt said with fake relief, gently touching his chest with his left hand to emphasize his reaction.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." The doctor smiled. "So as I was saying, Mr. Hummel. I know that this… this thing that happened to your husband is hard to digest, but you need to be stronger not just for your husband, but also for you."

"I.. Uhhh…" Kurt stared at her dumbly.

"Having amnesia is not retrograding to being a child. He knows the general concept of things," The doctor emphasized. "He still have a knowledge of general information, a meaning of a particular thing... that kind of stuff." When Kurt continued to stare at her dumbly she continued her explanation. "Like love; he knows what love is. He just didn't have the memories how he learned it. He may not have the memory, but he knows what it is."

"Will he still get his memories back?"

"I cannot guarantee anything," The doctor clarified. "Right now, his head is blank. Pure pitch black blank."

"What can I do to help him?" Kurt asked nervously, hands unconsciously readjusting his coke-bottled glasses.

"He doesn't remember you, your marriage, his family or even himself. He doesn't even remember his own name. You have to be really patient with him as he tries to remember his past life." she replied truthfully. "And that's where he needed most of your help. You'll be his memory. You need to show him anything that might help him trigger his memories; like pictures, or places he usually go to. You show him the things he usually do, his habits, his job. The things he likes and doesn't like."

"Oh," Kurt replied, eyes- wide. He doesn't have any picture of him together or knows any of his habits. The man was a complete stranger to him, other than his god-like looks.

"It can even be as simple as the coffee cup he usually used. Memories can trigger by any of the senses; may it be the hearing, sight, smell or taste."

"Ohhh…."

"Yes, and sometimes, even strong familiar emotions can help him recall."

"Is he able to—"

"No sex yet." The doctor interrupted.

"—eat anything?" Kurt finished lamely. "Uhmmm.. uh…" He stared at her dumbly, biting his lips as his face had started to redden.

"Sorry, I just assumed again." Dr. Emma expressed as she covered her mouth to laugh a little. "I apologize. I just assumed that that would be your question, but since we're already on that topic no sex for now. He still cannot do any strenuous activity. So I highly suggest to not do anything that will physically exhaust him."

Kurt shifted on his seat feeling uncomfortable with the topic. "Duly noted."  _'Of course, I won't have sex with him. He's not my real husband, no matter how gorgeous he is,"_  his mind supplied.

"And to answer your question," the doctor continued. "Yes, he can definitely eat anything. I highly suggest food that is rich with anti-oxidants." The doctor then faced her computer to start typing. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'll give you the list of the food he should eat."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, and awkwardly looked around the office as he waits for the doctor to finish.

"Any food allergies?" Dr. Emma asked without glancing at Kurt.

"Uhmmm…I'm allergic to nuts." Kurt supplied.

"I mean your husband's, Mr. Hummel," she smiled at him.

"Oh," Kurt laughed at his own dumb answer. "Uh… no, not that I think of."

The doctor nodded and quickly typed again on her computer. She then printed the list to her prescription paper, and gave it to Kurt.

"Okay, so this is the food that he needs to intake, and this is the medicine he needs to drink. One pill every 8 hours for 2 weeks."

"Okay, thank you for this," Kurt waived him the piece of paper, and stood up from the seat.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "And Mr. Hummel, don't force him to remember. If he is too tired, it's best that you let him rest. You can't stress him out."

"Yes doc," Kurt answered simply. "Uhmmm… One last question, though?" He asked for permission as he hover at the office's door

"Sure."

"Is there a possibility that he might never remember who he is?"

The smile on the doctor fell as she answer Kurt. "Yes. It's possible."

* * *

 

"What do you mean you're married?" Finn shouted at his best friend, when the latter dragged him inside Rachel's office and announced his sudden nuptial.

"Shhh… Not so loud," Kurt reprimanded his best friend, and closed the door behind him. "Where's Rachel's laptop?"

"What the hell!?" Finn stared at him incredulously, but his best friend just rushed towards Rachel's desk to access her computer. "That's lock, you can't—"

"You were saying?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him when he showed Finn that he was able to log in to Rachel's computer without even breaking a sweat.

"Dare I even warn," Finn mumbled to himself, crossed his arms, and stood patiently for Kurt to explain to him when the fuck he got married. "What do you mean you are married?" Finn repeated his question when Kurt ignored his presence and when Kurt still won't answer him, he strutted towards the table and reached the monitor to close it.

"Hey!" The hacker protested.

"Answer me Kurt Hummel!" Finn demanded.

"As in I am married," Kurt replied like it was supposed to be obvious. "How am I not clear on that?"

"Kurt, I am serious!"

Kurt sighed, and finally looked at his best friend. "Well there is something wrong with the frontal and temporal lobe of his brain caused by the trauma in—"

"English, please."

"Greek god lost his memories, and I had to pretend to be his husband," Kurt clarified for him in one breath, and continued typing on the computer.

"What do you mean he lost his memories?"

"Amnesia," he simply answered.

"Amnesia?" Finn asked surprised was clearly showing in his eyes. "Like Long Kiss Goodnight amnesia or like The Vow amnesia?"

"Long Kiss," Kurt answered immediately as he fairly knew the difference between the two movies.

"Wait, so he doesn't remember anything?" Finn continued to ask. "Like what happened last night or how we hit him?" he whispered the last question; a bit paranoid that someone was listening to their conversation.

"He doesn't even remember his name," Kurt added.

"So he has amnesia," Finn clarified as he sat on the empty sofa bed, trying to get a hold of what had Kurt just said. "But how are you being married to him connected to this?

"Dr. Emma thought that I was his 'PARTNER'," Kurt emphasized the word by twitching his fingers above his head. "So I just agreed with her, and told her that I am his husband. It was the perfect alibi for us. We can just tell them that it was a stupid couple fight."

"Okay, that can be possible," Finn slowly contemplated, "But isn't it better for us to just say that we found him somewhere, and being the good citizens that we are, brought him to the hospital?"

"Because…" Kurt started to explain, but he can't think of a good explanation. He suddenly stopped typing, and looked at Finn. "I… I didn't think of that."

"Kurt!" Finn didn't mean to raise his voice, but he did.

"Shit," Kurt murmured to himself as he stood up and pressed his fingers on either side of his temple. "Why am I so fucking stupid?"

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not." Finn immediately ran to his friend. Knowing his best friend, Kurt will just berate himself for doing that. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, and I'm sure you were just overwhelmed with all the information that the doctor gave you, and you got carried away."

"I panic..." Kurt still tried to explain. "She was telling me all this memory shit, and I just said yes. I just—"

"I will be doing the same thing if I were you, so don't blame yourself." Finn lied; he would have never thought of being married to the stranger since he was not his type at all, but he had to say that, so Kurt won't blame himself for what had happened. "It's really okay, Kurt," Finn assured him once more. "You only did what you had to do. It's okay. You don't have to explain. We won't actually be in this situation if I had not hit him with my car. It's not your fault; you're just trying to help me."

"It's my fault too." Kurt shook his head. "If I had not drunk too much, I wouldn't have distracted you from your driving making you hit that guy."

"But I was the one who insisted to drive home," Finn blamed himself. "Even when you clearly told me numerous time to just take a cab."

"But still—"

"Are we just going to spend the whole time blaming ourselves?" Finn cut him off. "Come on where's my genius friend who calmed me down."

"Sorry," Kurt smiled and went back to the computer to continue typing. "I kind of needed that brief moment to freak out."

"You have every right to."

Kurt then closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. "Five seconds of freaking out is over."

"So what's the plan, genius?" Finn laughed as he sat on the desk. "You're married to the Greek god and—"

"To Baelfire actually," Kurt supplied. "That's his new name."

“Baelfire?” Finn raised his eyebrows. “That’s kind of unusual for a guy’s name, don’t you think?”

“You’re the one who keeps blabbing that name to me all night long. When she asked me the name, that’s the first thing that come up to my mind.”

"Okay fine, you're married to Baelfire," Finn tried once more. "So what do we do?"

"We had to help him get his memories back," Kurt answered still typing on the Rachel's computer.

"Isn't that what the opposite of what we should do?" Finn asked sincerely, not really understanding his best friend's endgame "If we help him get his memories, then he'll remember that we hit him, right?"

"We were kind of panicking earlier," Kurt replied without glancing back at Finn too busy typing. "But have you not noticed that he doesn't have any id or phone with him?"

"So?"

"In this time, who would go out without their phones?" Kurt asked rhetorically. When Finn shook his head, Kurt smiled. "Precisely. Something must have happened to him before we hit him with your car."

"Then why can't we do that right now?"

"And who pray tell will believe us?" Kurt questioned him. "No one was there, we don't even know what really happened. It's all a speculation. We need him to remember, so that we can clean our names."

"Okay, fine, you have a point but… uhmmm… You know that I love you man," Finn said first while scratching the back of his neck.

"I love you too," Kurt replied carelessly, and Finn smiled.

"No offense, but how did you even know that he is gay?"

"I don't." Kurt contemplated as he erased the data login in Rachel's computer, so that no one can ever know that he had used it.

"But what if he recovered his memories and he was actually a homophobe, it will do us worse."

"Well, we met at Scandals, which as you said is a gay bar, so we have a 50% chance that he is in fact gay. But if he is not, then we'll just have to treat him better so that when he recovered his memories, he will feel gratitude rather than anger to us. Regarding the homophobe part… I actually don't know. I just hope he isn't." He closed the monitor, and stood up from the seat.

"Are you not scared of letting a complete stranger inside your house, feeding him and sleeping in the same room?" Finn asked, afraid for his friend's safety.

"Of course I am."

"He can be a serial killer or a terrorist?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes, and walked towards the door. "We're too average to have that kind of excitement in our lives."

"Kurt wait!" Finn grabbed his arm, and hugged his friend tightly. "I… Thank you. You don't have to do this, but you still did."

"You would have done the same," Kurt shrugged, and hugged him back. "You actually did it for me before, why won't I do it for you now?"

"Finn," Rachel interrupted the boys' moment as she entered her own office. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She teased. Rachel already knew the depth of their friendship. She didn't feel insecure to see them in that situation; she actually felt envious that Finn had that kind of family-bond with Kurt.

The boys both laughed at her, and parted. Finn then walked to his girlfriend and kissed her on the right cheek. "I was just comforting Kurt about his husband."

"Oh you were married!?" Rachel asked in surprised. "Finn didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my life to tell," Finn lied. Rachel knew everything about Kurt except for this one bit since they just recently made it up.

She nodded in understanding. "Wait!" Rachel shouted. "The guy you brought in, that's your husband, the one with the amnesia?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded with lips clasped together, "How did you know?"

"News travel fast here," Rachel simply explained, and rushed forward to her boyfriend's best friend to give him a hug. "Oh my god! Are you okay Kurt? I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"Thank you," Kurt awkwardly hugged her back and patted her back. "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm getting there." He mouthed a help to his best friend, but Finn just shrugged back.

"But I still don't get it," Rachel expressed when she finally parted their bodies, "if you were the husband then why was Finn the one who's having a breakdown last—"

"It's complicated." Kurt cut her off. "We have a very complicated relationship, and Finn was blaming himself for accidentally hitting him last night when I'm trying to get away from him."

"Hmmm… but—"

This time it was Finn who cut her off. "Let's not ponder on that, babe. Kurt," He pushed his friend forward the exit. "wants to see his husband. See you later, bye. Love you." He then kissed her cheeks, leaving a wide-eyed Rachel alone.

"Love you too," Rachel mumbled for the first time, staring dumbly at the door. It was their first time to say those words to each other; it might be rushed and sounded insincere, but for Rachel it was sweetest thing she had ever heard.

* * *

 

"Knock knock." Kurt greeted to announce their presence. "Hi," Kurt gently smiled at the patient, who despite the injuries he incurred, still looks good with the plain hospital gown.

"Oh Mr. Hummel, you're here." Dr. Emma smiled at the new participants of the group. "You're just in time. I'm almost over," she said and gave the patient a few more pointers before excusing herself out.

"I also told him that you were the husband," Emma whispered to him. "I thought that it will soften the blow if I was the one who told him."

"Oh, uhmm… thank you?" Kurt's gratitude came out as a question. He wasn't sure if he should be irritated by the doctor's presumptuous attitude or be grateful for her because he didn't have to do the awkward meet-and-greet.

"You're welcome," she giddily replied and went on her merry way.

"She's too…" Finn had a hard time describing her. "Energetic for a doctor," he settled for a much safer word.

All three of them were standing awkwardly inside the spacious room, until Blaine asked a question. "Who's Kurt?" He asked as he glanced between the two.

 _'_ "That would be me," Kurt raised his hand, "I'm Kurt. Uhmmm… I'm…" He coughed awkwardly.

"My husband," Blaine finished for him. "I thought as much," he nodded and the uncomfortable silence continued.

 _'This is harder than blind dating,'_  Kurt mind supplied. "So what else did Dr. Emma tell you?" trying, but failing to decapitate the awkwardness between them.

"Dr. Emma told me that because of the hit at the back of my head," Blaine started while trying to reach for that particular wound.

When Kurt saw his fake husband struggling to find that particular wound on the back of his head, he walked closer to him, and carefully guided his husband's right hand to that particular wound.

"Do you feel it?" Kurt asked as he let his fake husband gently touch that fresh wound on his head.

"This part of my brain was heavily wounded causing me to lose some… I mean all," Blaine corrected himself, "of my memories."

Kurt then realized how close he had come with the patient, and retracted his hand. He stepped backwards until he was beside Finn again.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked; trying to rid of the guilt and sympathy for the patient.

"I honestly don't know what to feel right now," Blaine said murmured. "I mean I can't do anything else, right? I just have to accept it."

"I… Uh…" Both Finn and Kurt was surprised by his dismissive response, but they were not stupid. They knew it was just the patient's defense mechanism.

"Can you tell me something about me, like what a normal person should know about himself?" Blaine asked as he fiddled with the hospital's blanket

"Well," Kurt coughed. "Your name is Baelfire Hummel, Bae for short. We've been married for a year now. We lived in Michigan, and that you were born May 27. You're also the same age as I am, 25."

"What else?"

"There are so many things to say," Kurt lied because he really can't think of any other information to tell him. "Why don't we do it the other way? You ask me questions, and I'll answer you, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"But I deserve not to answer some of them, especially if I know that it will just stress you out, okay?" Kurt clarified.  _'More of, I won't answer it if I can't think of a good lie.'_

"Sounds fair." Blaine agreed "Where are my parents?" The patient asked curiously, but it literally took 10 seconds before he got a confusing answer.

"Adopted,"

"Runaway," Kurt and Finn simultaneously said, and looked at each other when they said something different. Kurt elbowed him subtly. "We needed to lie better. We sucked at this" Kurt whispered before sitting on the foot of the bed, and intently looked at his fake husband.

"Uhmm.. What we mean to say is that when you found out that you are adopted, you run away and didn't contact them for a long time."

"So I'm a bad son?" The patient asked. "I mean, even if I'm rebellious and adopted they could've visited me when I got into accident, right?"

"They died," Finn lied immediately, trying to help Kurt with the story of Baelfire's non-existent family.

"Oh. I… I just thought they were still alive."

"YOU were a good son, Bae." Kurt assured him. "You had your moments, but you eventually realized that they were still the parents who raised you and loved you with all their heart." Kurt genuinely smiled. "They even attended our wedding, your mom was crying so much."

"How did they…?" Blaine didn't finish the question, hoping that Kurt will be able to get what he was referring to.

"Car accident," Kurt smiled sadly. "I'll tell you next time, okay?"

"Then what happened to me?" The patient asked tentatively his next question. "How did the accident happened?"

"I don't think you're ready for this," Kurt answered, and was looking at Finn for some help.

"I deserve to know what happened to him," Blaine firmly but quietly expressed.

"Fine," Kurt relented. "We were fighting at that time, Finn was helping me with my things. I needed some ' _space'_ , but as we about to drive off, you blocked the car and we accidentally hit you. You were knocked out when you hit your head on the curb," Kurt told him the same explanation that he told the doctors and nurses earlier.

"What are we fighting about?"

"Just something… stupid," Kurt replied vaguely, "and insignificant."

"So I—"

"I think this is enough information for you." Finn cut him off. "Dr. Emma told us that you can be discharged tomorrow morning," he announced with great fake enthusiasm.

"Okay," Blaine then scooted in a lying position, and turned his back from the pair.

Kurt understood the feeling of not knowing, but he still chose to continue with the lie since this is the only way he can save their asses. He stood up from his position. "We'll leave you from now, but if ever you needed something, just call the nurse and—"

"Kurt," Blaine abruptly sat up and grabbed his husband's elbow before the latter can do another step. "Can you… can you stay please?" He asked shyly. "I'm... I'm scared."

"Scared of what, hon?" Kurt asked, surprising himself at the pet name he used, and sat down on the vacant stool beside the bed.

"That I might forget you again."

"Finn, can you please?" Kurt asked without removing his gaze from his fake husband, and his best friend already knew what he was asking for.

"Sure, I'll take care of the rest." Finn nodded and walked out from the room to help Kurt with the discharged papers.

"It's okay," Kurt held Blaine's hand tighter, and gave it a tentative kiss. "I'll be here."

Blaine smiled, and closed his eyes to rest. With everything's that had happened to him, he just needed something to ground him because he felt like floating inside the blank vastness of his mind, and Kurt, his husband, was that anchor that he needed, "Thank you," he murmured before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked himself when Finn had still not come back from his earlier errand. Finn was only supposed to take care of the bills and to run home to get some fresh clothes, but it had already been 5 hours, and he still haven't heard from his friend.

Kurt carefully stood up, cracked his fingers and back bones to relief the light soreness for sitting at the same position. He silently exited the room as to not wake up the sleeping beauty. He was going to look for Finn in Rachel's office, but was surprised to see Finn, Rachel and Will, Finn's police officer, huddled in a corner.

"Why is your parole officer doing here?" Kurt whispered in Finn's left ear when he approached the small group.

"I forgot," Finn mentally cursed. "I was supposed to meet him for our weekly check-ups," he explained as he air-quoted the last word. "Kurt, can you please explain to the nice officer here what had happened. He was claiming that I had something to do with the accident."

"I did not insinuate anything, Finn," Will defended himself. "I am merely asking all the facts about this incident since your name got involved, and I am expected to report everything you did during your parole."

"I'm sorry officer," Kurt intervened. "There might have been a slight misunderstanding here. There is no crime to report since Finn and I knew the patient really well. We had just been in an unfortunate accident, and Finn being the good friend that he is," Kurt emphasized, "accompanied me so I can take care of my husband."

"You were his husband?" The parole officer asked skeptically while pointing at the general direction where Baelfire was staying.

"Yes sir," Kurt replied with deceptive confidence.

"Can I see your wallet?" Will politely asked.

A little bit confused by what the officer would do with his wallet, Kurt still obliged. He watched as the officer looked inside his wallet, and then gave it back to him immediately.

"What were you searching for?" Kurt asked as he put his wallet to the back pocket of his pants.

"You know most married couple would carry a picture of their spouses inside their wallet."

"Well, I'm not most couples," Kurt defended, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Point taken," the officer nodded. "But why don't I see any wedding ring on your finger?"

"I… uh…" Kurt fiddled with his left ring finger. "I threw it away."

"Threw it away," Officer Schuester repeated as he looked at Kurt and Finn with judgment. "No ring, no pictures… hmmnn…"

"It's because he cheated on me!" Kurt exclaimed, surprising the other three due to the sudden loudness of his voice. "I burnt everything that reminds me of him! I can't show you any pictures or stupid mementos that we have been together because I burned all of them. He is as good as dead to me!"

"Dead to you?"

"And I dare you to use that against me!" Kurt challenged the man. "I don't want this to happen to him. It was an accident. He just popped out from nowhere, blocked the car, and we accidentally hit him with the car."

"Kurt calm down," Rachel tried to restrain his boyfriend's best friend, surprised by the sudden burst of emotion. "We believe you. He just needed an explanation from you."

"Then come on, do your job," Kurt encouraged the officer. "Search for me, Kurt Hummel! I must have a record somewhere in that garbage system of yours."

Officer Schuester then took out his phone and dialed his precinct. "Can you do a quick search for me? Kurt Hummel and…"

"Baelfire Hummel," Kurt supplied, and crossed his arms.

"Baelfire Hummel," the parole officer repeated, and turned his back from the group to have a private conversation with their technical analyst.

"Is that what you were doing with Rachel's laptop?" Finn asked him in a hushed voice, so that he won't be heard by his girlfriend. "You were hacking the government system, so you could put a marriage certificate."

"Yes," Kurt whispered back. "And you were my best man, so shut up before we get caught."

It only took another few seconds before the officer went back to the group with the information he needed. "Baelfire and Kurt Hummel; married on the 26th of June 2015."

"The exact date that gay marriage was legalized in Ohio. So are we done here?" Kurt asked with great fake annoyance. "Coz you're wasting my time by asking these stupid questions when I could have taken care of my husband who really needs me right now."

"Nothing else," the officer replied. "I apologize for the intrusion. I'll be on my way."

"You better be."

"I'll see you, Finn, to our next appointment," Will ordered in a gruff voice. "I'll let you miss today's session because of this emergency, but repeat it again, and I'll be forced to report this as serious misconduct. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll accompany Officer Schuester," Rachel offered and guide the officer towards the exit, so she could explain to him the whole situation and apologize on behalf of her boyfriend's friend. "I'm sorry officer. It's not really a good time for them because…"

"And I thought joining Drama Club was a waste of time," Finn jested at his best friend when Rachel and Officer Schuester were far enough from them. "That was an Oscar-worthy performance. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I… I also didn't," Kurt closed his eyes, and released continuous huff of breaths. "I did good, right?" He asked after he calmed his body.

"You did great," Finn smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thank you."

"Forever Furt?" Kurt hugged him back..

"Furt Forever," Finn smiled.

"Come on. Man up." Finn pulled back from the hug, and pinched Kurt's cheeks. "You have a husband to take care of."

Kurt breathed deeply before turning the knob of the hospital room and re-entering the room; thankfully finding his amnesiac fake husband sedated and asleep.

* * *

**_23 Hours Ago_ **

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go home."

Blaine groaned from the ground. And was thankfully been awoken by the loud voices.

"He… Help…" Blaine begged, but his plea was not loud enough to be heard. He started crawling out from the bushes, since he doesn't have the power to walk with his feet. "Help, pl… please." He begged as he crept towards where sound was originating from.

"Help," Blaine said, a little bit louder this time when he saw a man jogging around the car, but it was still not loud enough to be heard. With the little strength that he had, Blaine wobbly stood up from his position, and  _walk-run_  towards the car that the man got in.

"Help me," Blaine uttered helplessly from behind the car.

_*Bam*_

And then there's only black.

* * *

 

**Chapter Title: American Boy**

**Story Outline:**

\- Finn and Kurt conversation

-introducing Kurt and Baelfire-

-police came in arresting Finn

**Scenes Included:**

\- robber aftermath

-Blaine overhearing the reason they broke uo

-Kurt hacking to the system

**Chapter Reference:**

-The name 'Baelfire' was supposed to be Blaine's name, but the producers or writers changed it to Blaine.

-june 26 2015 – is really the day that they legalized same sex marriage in Michigan

-Long Kiss a movie about a woman who lost her entire memory which was a former CIA agenty; while The Vow is a novel-based movie, characterized by Rachel mc Adams and Channing Tatum. In this movie, McAdams had a partial memory lost including her memories of her husband.

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**BETAE'D BY MOMO015!**

**_Please read with caution. Mention of Death._ **

* * *

_"Maybe it's not always about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it's about starting over and creating something better."_

* * *

"Fucking faggots," Dave Karofsky, Kurt and Finn's homophobic neighbor, spewed with disdain when he saw Finn, Blaine and Kurt entering the back door from the parking lot. "You and your fairy disease!"

"What!? That's not what you were shouting last night when you were sucking my dick!" Finn shouted back and gave Dave a well-not-mannered finger.

"Fuck you!" Dave Karofsky shouted lastly before getting inside his own car.

"I'll be glad to!"

"Uhmm… Welcome home," Kurt awkwardly exclaimed. "Just ignored that man. He had been like that ever since he moved here a year ago."

"I swear that old man doesn't know what's coming to him," Finn said in furious.

"Hey calm down. It's over." Kurt then ushered Blaine and Finn towards the staircase, so they can go to his apartment on the third floor.

The apartment was decent. The living room walls were painted with gray paint; a television was placed up on the far end of the area, and out-of-place muted red couch set were situated in the middle of it. The hallway was in between two areas; on the left side was the open-kitchen, which was adjacent from the entry door, and on the other side was the bathroom.

"It's really… empty," Blaine commented as he was guided by Kurt to sit on the couch in their living room.

"What's empty?" Kurt asked curiously, and sat beside Blaine. "Oh, thank you," he added when Finn gave him a glass of water. "Come on, drink your meds first." He handed the oval white pill and the glass of water to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said, but his hands were too shaky to get a grip of the glass.

"Here, let me help," Kurt offered, and put the pill inside Blaine's mouth, and made him drink the water. "You're welcome," Kurt responded when Blaine mouthed a thank you at him.

"The apartment; it's empty," was Blaine's answer to Kurt's earlier question. "You really burned everything, didn't you?" He asked when he looked at the whole apartment, and there were no pictures of him or any sign that he used to live there.

"Oh, you heard," Kurt mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think the whole hospital did," Blaine said and scratched his temple over the bandages wrapped around his fore head.

"I… I didn't want you to find out that way," Kurt amended.

"It's okay. I should know, I want to know where we stand right now."

"Bae…"

"I might not even remember what had happened, but it must have hurt a lot for you to do all these things, to erase me from your life," Blaine said ashamedly as he waved his unwounded hand to the whole apartment.

"Yes it did." Kurt lied.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked unsurely. He turned his whole body to the right side, so he can properly look at Kurt.

"Anything."

"How did we first meet?"

"At a bar," Kurt answered honestly, and bit his lip when he can't think of a story to continue with the lie.

"And?" Blaine urged his husband to continue the story.

"We were at a bar," Kurt said again, buying himself more time to make up their fake love story. "Are you sure you want to know about it?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "It might help me jog some memory."

"Well…" Kurt breathed inwardly. "The first time you approached me was at the bar, but you actually go to the same high school as me."

"At the bar? How can—"

"Fake ids," Finn supplied, sitting on the chair adjacent to theirs. "It was my birthday gift to him."

"The night of my birthday, Finn dragged me to a bar." Kurt continued with his story. "It was my first time to go there, and I didn't know what to do. I was awkwardly standing there alone, while Finn was dancing with another pretty blonde."

"You said I could do so," Finn complained.

"I just want Bae to get the whole picture; it might remind him of something," Kurt coolly lied. "Anyway, when you approached me, I already knew who you were, but you didn't recognize me."

"How come?"

"I wasn't wearing my glasses at that time," Kurt simply replied, he continued when Blaine still did not understand. "I was a wallflower in high school. Nobody really noticed me except Finn. But that day, I wore contact lenses and Finn made me put something I don't usually wear."

"Leather pants," Finn mouthed from Kurt's behind; curving his left hand on his mouth to look like he was whispering, when he really was not. "Super-hot[HP1] ."

"Anyway," Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend. "You said that you were in college and was just looking for someone to drink and have a nice conversation with. You still swept me off my feet, even though I knew you were already lying."

"You never told me that you knew me?" Blaine asked as he scrunched his eyes; trying so hard to remember their first meeting.

"I did; the morning after."

"Morning after what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"After we… Uhmm… uh…" _'Me and my big mouth'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"After you popped his cherry, man," Finn completed for Kurt. "…at the back of your car."

"I was your first?"

"Uhmm… uh... yeah," Kurt lied.

"So…I took your virginity at the back of my car?" Blaine clarified.

"Pretty much."

"And we dated after that?"

"Not exactly. You have this _'I don't do boyfriends'_ rule," Kurt chuckled. "It's more of a booty call."

"You were fucking like rabbits," Finn said proudly added. "There was no room in the school that you did not fuck in."

"Finn!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine raised his eyebrows; he coughed to cover his surprised reaction _. 'So we have an active sex life.'_

"Well, it was true," Finn pouted when Kurt glared at him.

"Sorry about him," Kurt apologized for Finn's crass personality. "He knows everything about us; well about me. He's like my walking biography."

"So we really did that?" Blaine asked, his face had started to redden.

"Uhmmm… we were teenagers…" Kurt said as a way of explaining why they were fucking like animals at that time. "We had a very strong sex drive."

Blaine nodded, still kind of surprised by this piece of information. "So when did we finally get together?"

"It was after Senior Prom," Kurt started and when took a sip from Blaine's glass before continuing. "I was voted the Prom Queen, and you as the Prom King."

"We were outed?"

"Far from it actually. The whole school knew that we were gay; but you're like the alpha gay."

"Alpha gay?" Blaine questioned. He knew what gay means, but he doesn't know what alpha gay was though. _'Was that a new term that I should've understood immediately even without my memories?'_ He asked his blank mind.

"Yeah, have you seen you? You're like so hot," Kurt gestured at his fake husband. "Uhmmm… What I mean is that you don't look gay. Even though they knew you play for the other team, girls still want to sleep with you. You're also in the football team, so no one dared to bully you."

"But you?"

"I got the end of their hatred," Kurt said truthfully. "Oh don't be like that," he amended when he saw guilt in his fake husband's eyes. "It was already like that long before I met you. Being bullied pretty much sums up my whole life," he shrugged.

"How are you so dismissive about this?"

"I'm not trying to be dismissive. I just don't want to overwhelm your mind with all this information. You're still just recovering, you don't need added nonsense."

"Nothing about you is nonsense," Blaine sincerely said as he wobbly grabbed his partner's right hand. "I want to know everything about my husband; about us. Every detail counts."

When Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other, it was Finn who ruined the moment by coughing loudly.

"Maybe next time, okay?" Kurt continued, finally breaking their stares. "Next time I'll tell you about me."

"Okay," Blaine agreed and pulled back his hand from his husband's.

"So going back to the story, it was our Senior Prom. We went there separately, and we don't socialize inside the school since we have different cliques, and we were always careful every time… we uhmmm… we meet up."

"Hook up," Blaine supplied for him.

"Same thing," Kurt bit his lip before continuing. "So it was a surprise for us when they voted us Prom King and Queen; more for you than me, actually. I already knew that they were planning to humiliate me; I just didn't know that they will involve you too. Apparently, we weren't as careful as we thought to be. Some freshman punk wannabe saw us under the bleachers."

Blaine then noticed Finn doing some elaborate illustration with his hand. Finn's right fist was going up from his mouth and down to his chest, and he pushed his tongue to his left cheeks every time his fist was closer to his mouth.

"I can see you, Finn," Kurt scolded his best friend. He really can't see Finn but based from Blaine's wide-eyed reaction, he got a decent idea what he was doing. "I'm sorry," he murmured to Blaine.

"It's kind of amusing, actually." Blaine smiled. "Besides, we're husbands. I think you already saw me in more embarrassing situations. I just needed time to get comfortable to these stories."

"I did see you in much more embarrassing scenarios, but it's unfair because you don't remem—"

"If you already knew that they're going to do something to you during prom," Blaine cut him off. He really doesn't like that term _'You don't remember'_. He doesn't want his life to revolved about the things he can't remember. "Then why did you still come?"

"I want to see you in a tux." Kurt simply said. "Kind of petty, but I was already head over heels for you at that time. We weren't together-together, but by just being there, looking at you from a distant, I felt that we are already doing what normal teenage couples would do."

"That was—"

"Pathetic,"

"—sweet, actually" Blaine muttered, looking intently at the man in front of him.

"Oh! Thank you," Kurt responded shyly, and by mannerism readjusted his eyeglasses. "Anyway, when they called your name, the whole gym got quiet and you were just standing there like a rock. That was your very first time to be bullied, and you couldn't handle the pressure. I tried to help you, but you just pushed me in the middle of the dance floor and run away," Kurt lamented.

"I did that?" Blaine asked surprised by what he did to Kurt when they were young. "That must have been so embarrassing for you."

"It was more painful than embarrassing though," Kurt smiled tightly. "My first love turned his back on me, but on the bright side, it made me stronger than I ever was. I went to the stage, took my crown and cursed the whole school."

"Wow…" Blaine said in surprise both in his past action, and how is husband handled it. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to say it. We were so past that." Kurt smiled.

"So how did I finally pull my shit together?"

"Finn," Kurt pointed at his best friend who transferred seat on top of the kitchen's counter.

Finn then raised the can of beer he had been drinking as a sign of acknowledgement. "I got to do what I got to do for my man."

"You kept your distance. You and I stopped hooking up after prom, but Finn already knew my feelings for you. He made you think that he and I are dating," Kurt chuckled. "You knew that we were friends from the beginning, but when I got back from my suspension, Finn becomes clingier."

"Green was a good color for you," Finn added while laughing.

"Wait!" Blaine tried to straighten out the time line. "You got suspended because of that, for cursing the school."

"Yup."

"That was so unfair." Blaine said incredulously. "And the students who made that prank, they got away?"

"Justice was never on our side." Kurt nodded, and continued with the story. "Finn and I always eat our lunches together, but this time Finn would always feed me his food. He would always walk me to my classes. He would weirdly laugh loudly, and he kept doing these sexual innuendos. I didn't know what he was doing at that time; I just thought he was being protective after prom."

"You thought I fell for you," Finn interceded.

"Well, you didn't tell me what you were doing. How would I know?" Kurt flung the throw pillow to Finn, but the latter managed to catch it. "Then one night, out of the blue—just like in those cheesy chick flicks I loved watching—you showed up at my doorstep to apologize."

"And confessed your undying love for him," Finn added. "You started dating after that. You're welcome, by the way."

"Thank you," Blaine said, not even sure what he was thanking for, but he still did so to appease his husband's best friend.

"But it didn't last though." Kurt explained further.

"If we were so great, what had happened to us?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We went to different colleges. You went to California, and I stayed here in Ohio."

"What did I study?"

"Business," Kurt replied immediately. "You went there to study Business. The long distance relationship worked for us for a while; you would fly back here during the holidays, we would always chat on Skype, and we even sent handwritten letters to each other, but the distance eventually got to us. We both had expected that we're going to break up, I just didn't have the guts to do it to you."

"So… I was the one who broke up with you?"

"Over Skype," Kurt added.

"That was… kind of rude," Blaine muttered.

"Not really," Kurt replied, scrunching his nose. "It would have been harder for us to do it face-to-face. I might have not let you go."

"So what happened next?"

"Oh!" Kurt realized that Blaine was expecting for more. "After college, you went back here, we got back together, moved in and eventually got married." He continued in one breath.

Blaine felt like he missed something important; the way Kurt told the detailed story of how they met was entirely different from the rushed story of how they got back together and gotten married.

"And then I cheated?" Blaine assumed that it was the reason why Kurt didn't elaborate on the next part of the story. "How did you found out?" He asked when Kurt nodded his head.

"I'm just gonna…"Finn motioned to go to the fire exit, when he sensed that the air among them became too heavy. He went outside, so he can give the fake couple the privacy they needed. He was however ignored by the other two men.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Kurt asked again. "I don't want to pressure you."

"I… I have to know, please," Blaine begged.

"You told me," Kurt breathed deeply. ' _One lie after another'_

"We were fighting one night," Kurt started again. "I don't even remember what it was about. We just kept shouting at each other, all the pent up frustration just exploded into that one fight. I kicked you out, and I regretted it the moment you walked out of the apartment."

"Go on please, I needed this," Blaine begged when Kurt stopped mid-story.

"I called you, I looked for you everywhere when you didn't come home that night. I was on the verge of calling the police when you came rushing in. You were disheveled and crying and you just kept saying that you were sorry. I thought it was just about the fight, but then…"

"Then?" Blaine insisted, and grabbed Kurt's right hand.

"You told me that you went to this bar, that you did shots. Like many… many shots, and you ended up going home with some guy. You said that you were sorry, but I didn't believe you. I kicked you out; for real this time. I threw all your stuff, and I burned all of our pictures, everything that reminds me of you."

"I… uh…" Blaine can't believe that he would have cheated on his husband just because of one stupid fight. "Do you know him?"

"No, and neither do you," Kurt said sadly. "You said that you can't remember anything," he laughed at the irony of the situation. "You said that he was just a random stranger; that you wouldn't have recognized him even if you saw him in the streets."

"Sorry."

"I know, you've already told me a million times," Kurt slightly smiled and tightened his grip around the other man's hand before letting go. "So yeah, that's the long sad cliché story of how we broke up," Kurt concluded, eyes downcast, unable to stomach the guilt in his fake husband's eyes. ' _He doesn't have to feel that way when everything I told him was a complete lie.'_

"How…" Blaine started. "How can I fix this?"

"I think this was enough for one night," Kurt ignored him, and stood up from the couch. "I'll get you some jammies, so you could change." He then ran to the end of the hall where the one and only bedroom was situated, and quickly grabbed his old pajamas for the other man. He then ran back to his fake husband, helped him from the couch, and guided him towards the bathroom.

"Left knob is for hot; right for cold." Kurt informed him, and hung the pajamas over the towel rail, and excused himself out of the small bathroom. "You sure you can handle this yourself?"

"Thank you." Blaine smiled and closed the bathroom door. "I'm good."

"I didn't know who I should be more afraid for?" Finn muttered under his breath when he was sure that Bae won't be able to hear their conversation from the noise of the running water.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he picked up the glass from the coffee table.

"Should I be more worried for you coz you have a complete stranger in your house," Finn said in hushed tone, not wanting the fake husband to hear their conversation. "Or for him because you can take advantage of your situation anytime. Being married and all."

"What!?" Kurt smiled; amused at his best friend. "I'm not… Oh my… what?!" Kurt gaped, finally realizing what Finn just insinuated. He honestly can't believe his best friend would think that he'll force his fake husband to have sex with him.

"Greek god, remember?" Finn laughed at him.

"I… uh…Fuck you!" Kurt settled with a curse instead. "Just go home, Finn! That's not even funny."

"Oh I know this is not the ass you wanted." Finn slapped his right ass cheek, and strutted towards the fire exit again. "Kurt?" He tentatively addressed his friend; tone suddenly changed. "He's not… You know that he's not—"

"I know, I know," Kurt cut him off before Finn can finish. "I just, I just didn't know what to tell him. I didn't think again."

"Kurt…"

"I know," Kurt closed his eyes. "I just… I just forgot that he is—"

"He's not him," Finn finished for his best friend, and smiled sadly before exiting the apartment using the fire exit which was connected to his own apartment. "Nice story, by the way," he sadly yelled.

Kurt intentionally bumped his forehead to the nearest wall numerous times. "What the fuck did you got yourself into?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Oh, you're still awake," Kurt stated the obvious when he entered his bedroom, and saw his fake husband awake and was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I don't remember which side you sleep on," Blaine whispered even before Kurt can ask the reason why he wasn't sleeping yet.

"I prefer the left," Kurt answered, and crossed the room to get to his dresser to get some fresh clothes.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Blaine questioned him when Kurt was about to leave their bedroom.

"Oh… uhmmm…" Kurt stuttered, unconsciously touching his eye glasses. "I can't tonight. I already rented a movie and it will expire if I don't watch it," he said in one breath.

"Okay, good night." Blaine solemnly nodded, and curled himself in a fetal position.

Kurt, recognizing the broken voice of his husband, felt guilty. He dropped the items on the bed, and approached[HP2] him, kneeling beside the bed. "hey are you okay? What are you feeling right now?"

"That's the problem. I don't know what to feel. I feel like I'm trapped in my own mind maze," Blaine said truthfully.

"I'm so—"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, it's[HP3] my fucking mind that has the problem." Blaine then pulled the blanket over his head. "I thought that when I get home, I'll feel something. I'll feel home or like my memories will magically return. But I can't feel anything, not even a vague feeling from the stories you told me. I'm really trying to remember."

For a moment, Blaine thought Kurt had already left and gave him some alone time, but he was surprised when he felt a piece of clothing tossed over to him. Blaine uncovered himself from under the sheets.

"Dress up. We're going somewhere," Kurt instructed as he pull another jacket from the dresser.

* * *

"Do you have any suicidal tendencies?" Bae asked when Kurt dragged him at a train track. "It's so cold," he complained; his hands were rubbing his own biceps to generate a little warmth.

Kurt just laughed at Bae, and ran faster until he was in the middle of the track. "Welcome to my lost place!" Kurt shouted as he twirls his body and flay his hands.

"Your what?" Blaine followed him and look around the area. It was very dark, the only thing that illuminating the area is the four yellow light posts.

"Lie down," Kurt instructed him, and Blaine obliged. Kurt helped Blaine lied down comfortable on the tracks, he positioned himself upside-down-beside his fake husband, so that the top of his head is touching Bae's left shoulder.

"Wow," Bae uttered when he saw the cluster of stars on the sky. "This is one hell of a view."

"I know, right?" Kurt answered him whilst looking at the dark-bright sky; his hands were clasped together over his stomach, and his left feet was crossed over the right. "When I was young, my mom would always tell me that I should never let my emotions dictate my actions, nor should I let it bottle up inside me. This is my outlet, I go to places every time I'm being overwhelmed by a feeling. When I'm feeling too sad, I go to the seaside. When I'm feeling happy, I'd climb up a rooftop of the tallest building. And when I'm feeling lost and confused, I go here."

"ahh," was Blaine's only answer. He appreciated the comfortable silence for a few more seconds before breaking it with a question. "How did you know about this? Do you and Finn come by here often?"

Kurt laughed before answering, "No. Not this place, anyway. Finn knew about the other places though. It's been awhile since I've been here, since I felt… lost. Finn was actually the reason why I stopped going here."

"Kurt?" Blaine started; twisted his head to the left so he could look at his husband.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you and Finn like…"

"Like what?" Kurt insisted him to finish his question. He twisted his head to the right, looked at Bae and unconsciously raised his eyebrows. "Wait. You think Finn and I are…?"

"I mean, he had been with you, your whole life, and then I cheated on you. I mean, I know what-"

"No, no, no, no[HP4] ," Kurt denied, then laughed at the idea that he and Finn was a couple. "Just no."

"I just thought cause you two are really really close to each other," Bae added, remembering how Finn and Kurt were too close to each other which was already borderline weird.

"Well, I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Finn." Kurt sighed, put his right arm under his head, and continued his stargazing. "We were supposed to be brothers; my dad and his mom were planning to get married."

"Planning to?"

"My dad died when I was in high school, and my mom was long gone before then. Finn and his family, they took me in even though there was no room and even less money. And one day, Finn and I got into a little bit of trouble with the police."

"The police?"

"Another story," Kurt smiled. "They were on their way and no way we could get out of it without one of us acting as decoy for the other."

"So Finn took the fall for you?"

"Yeah, he did." Kurt chuckled sadly. "I still remember what he said to me. ' _You're supposed to use that brain of yours for something, not be dragged down by stupid bastards like me_ …'"[HP5]

"He was right."

"Yeah he was," Kurt sniffed. "It cost him his life, so anyone who wants to compete for my loyalty with Finn is not really in a fair fight."

"Ku—"

*toot toot*

*toot toot*

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Blaine panicked when he saw a train light coming towards them. "Get up, Kurt!"

"What are you doing?" Kurt still laughing at his fake husband's reaction. "Lie down. This is the best part."

"Oh my g**! Get up!" Blaine was about to stand up, but Kurt's hand hindered him from doing so. "I married a fucking lunatic!"

"You trust me, right?" Kurt shouted his question since the noise from the train is getting louder every second.

"Yes! I actually do!"

"Then Shout!"

"What?!"

"SHOUT!"

Then the train passed, going through the track beside them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kurt shouted first, and when Blaine realized that the train was in the other track, he copied his husband. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Blaine shouted, his jugular nerve becoming obvious as he tried to even the noise from the train with his own voice.

They laugh as they shout; stealing glances at each other, and when the train had fully passed them, laughter was only thing that were coming out from the two men.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can this be my place too?" Blaine heaved out, head twisted awkwardly as he stared at his husband's eyes. "My happy place?"

* * *

Chapter Title: Somewhere Only We Know

**Story Outline:**

-Homophobic neighbor

\- Fake details

-train scene

**Scenes Included:**

-no pictures

-Blaine saying sorry to Kurt

**Chapter Reference:**

-I took a scene from Klaine and put it here. Blink and you'll miss. Alpha gay and the prom scene

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twiiter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

Youtube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**


	5. Just Can't Get Enough

**BETAE'D BY MOMO015!**

**READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

 

"There's you; there's me. And then, there's the craving in between."

* * *

 

**_A month ago…. Give or take._ **

He rolled the unconscious man to the edge of the lot until he was covered by the bushes, and then run back to grab the other stolen items from the ground. He got inside the victim's car, and started driving away; leaving the unconscious man behind.

"You self-absorbed bastards don't deserve these things," the robber muttered to himself as he drove off from the crime scene. He glanced at the stolen items on the passenger seat next to him and smirked. "I just hit a jackpot."

The criminal took the golden ring amongst it and wore it to his left ring finger. "It really suits me," he whispered to no one as he admired the jewelry on his hand; discerning if he should sell it like the other items or if he should just keep it to himself. His mind still wandered as he picked the stolen wallet to get some gas money; accidentally dropping it to the car's floor.

After double checking that the road was empty, he unbuckled his seatbelt and bent down to quickly grab the wallet; not noticing that he had maneuver the wheel to the opposite lane. He sat up straight, and his eyes went wide when he saw two headlights coming right at him. He instinctively swerved to his left.

The robber hit the break immediately, but the car won't stop. "Fuck!" The rental car hit the rail of the cliff open. The man cried for his life as the car plummeted down the unhinged terrain, tumbling as it goes down and finally crashing to a lone tree.

*boom!*

The car instantly exploded, burning the man alive.

* * *

 

"You didn't come to bed again," Blaine stated sleepily as he walked to their kitchen counter where Kurt was making their breakfast.

"What?" Kurt spluttered, and stopped slicing the fruit in his hand. "Of course I did," he lied. "I made your favorite, Blueberry pancake with lots and lots of syrup." He placed the breakfast on the counter, and continued making the lemonade juice.

Ever since Bae started living in his apartment, Kurt made it a point to always go home late at night and sleep on the couch; giving his fake husband outrageous excuses why he can't go to bed yet.

_"I still have some reports to finish."_

_"I rented a movie I need to watch."_

_"I'll go to Finn's."_

_"I'm not sleepy yet."_

The excuses were endless. Out of all the lies that Kurt had told him, Blaine did not believe his husband this time.

"Really? Because you stop cutting lemon wedges when you answered," Blaine accused as he approached his husband. "You want to know why? Because the part of your brain that handles the details of small tasks like cutting lemon wedges also engages when someone is creating lies," Blaine said like he was an expert with human behavior.

"What?" Kurt looked at him incredulously. "Where did you even learn that?"

"I don't know," Blaine said unsurely as he sat on the stool by the kitchen counter. "I just… I just did."

"You really need to stop watching those late-night crime TV shows," Kurt assumed it was the origin of Bae's sudden expertise. "Why watch those anyway when it will just have bored you to sleep?" He smiled as he leaned over the counter.

"I was waiting for you to come home," Blaine replied instead, looking intently at his shell-shock husband. "Kurt, I didn't know how many second chances you already gave me but this time… this time I'm going to make things right."

Kurt just stared at him, unable to form a proper response to that.  _'There's nothing to make right in the first place,_ ' his mind supplied.

"What shaking' bacon!?" Finn exclaimed as he entered the loft, saving Kurt from replying to his fake husband.

"Just enjoying the morning with my two favorite guys," Kurt answered his best friend uncomfortably, and resumed preparing their meal, turning his back from them.

"Ooohhh! Bacon!" Finn yelled in excitement as he attempted to take the bacon strips from the plate, but Bae scolded him for having dirty hands. "Fine, Mr. Clean freak," he grumbled. He swiped his hands on Bae's shirt and ran to the bathroom.

"Jeez," Bae said in disgust whereas Kurt laughed at their antics.

"Hey, Hummel!" Finn yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes?" The fake couple answered at the same time. Kurt blushed immensely, forgetting momentarily that he was not the only Hummel inside the apartment. The concept of being married was still new for him.

"Your light bulb is busted, do you have any spare?" Finn asked them while he removed the broken bulb from the ceiling.

"I think I still have another one inside the broom closet," Kurt wandered as he cleaned his hands with the kitchen's hand towel.

"Let me get it," Blaine offered, and stood up from his seat, but not before taking a bite of his favorite husband-made pancakes.

"Do you even know where it is?" Kurt asked as he flipped another pancake over the fry pan.

"Duh," Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course, I don't."

Kurt smiled. Sometimes… sometimes he forgot that Bae had lost his memory, that they are just a normal boring domesticated co-habituating couple. Sometimes he just wanted to let go and let himself be Bae's husband; he wanted to go home earlier, sleep next to him, and kiss him goodnight. Sometimes he fantasized being really in love with this stranger.

"Oh, its— "

"I have amnesia, Kurt. I'm not blind," Blaine gave Kurt a winning smirk before vanishing to the broom closet.

But often than not, Kurt preferred not to feel at all than be drowned in his own guilty conscience.

"Hey, what's this pink box?" Blaine thought aloud as he reached the bright pink box that caught his attention. He tiptoed so that he can reach the box on the top-shelf.

"Shit!" Kurt cursed and scrambled to get to Bae before his husband could open the box.

"Is that?" Finn asked, and followed Kurt. "Why the fuck is it still there?"

"Bae!" Kurt shouted suddenly appearing on the doorway. "Don't touch that!" He demanded but still not stepping inside the closet to stop his fake husband from getting the box.

"Why? What's in the box?" Blaine was perplexed. ' _Why Kurt doesn't want him to get that box?'_

"Nothing, it's just a bunch of stuff."

"What are you hiding from me?" Blaine accused his husband as he tried to reach for the container again.

"Sex toys!" Finn shouted as he entered the small space, and pushed the box farther from the edge of the shelf. "You and your crazy gay sex."

"Oh… are we into like BDSM?" Blaine asked wide-eyed. He didn't know if the idea appalled or turned him on.

"NO, no, no, no, no," Kurt repeated. "Those were gifts. We haven't used them. I don't want you to see it because... Uhmm… I don't want you to get a wrong idea of our relationship."

"We don't use them, but we still kept them?" Blaine asked for clarification as he walked back to their kitchen. "Why don't we just throw it away?"

"Finn gave it to us. He'll get mad if we do," Kurt said in a hurry. "Nice save," he whispered to his best friend as he guided Bae outside the closet. "Finn, get the bulb please."

"Oh yeah, yeah right. That's my wedding gift," Finn as he walked back to the kitchen with the new bulb in hand. "That's fucking expensive, man!" He faked grumbled and sat on the stool.

"Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late. Just leave the bulb there, I'll fix it later." Kurt won't really be late, but he can't think of any other excuse to get out from another sex conversation. "Bye, Bae," Kurt waved his hand to his husband, took his shoulder bag, and kissed Finn's head as goodbye not noticing the forlorn look that Bae made.

"Bye," Finn replied with his mouth muffled with his breakfast.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted. "Uhmmm… aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. Oh." Kurt remembered. "Phone. Thanks, Pat." He then grabbed his iPhone from the coffee table and exited the apartment.

"You forgot my kiss goodbye," Blaine mumbled to himself. He understood the depth of Finn and Kurt's friendship, but why does he still feel a tinge of jealousy over their pure and wholesome relationship.

* * *

 

**Wanted: Part-time bagger**

The flyer from the grocery store had indicated.

"Hey! What are you reading?" Kurt interrupted Bae from his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," Bae dismissed his husband, and hurriedly put the yellow flyer to his back pocket. "Did you get everything?"

"Yup, come on. Let's check out," Kurt then pushed the grocery cart to the nearest counter. The cashier started to punch the items one by one when Kurt remembered that he they were almost out of peanut butter. "Pat, can you grab some peanut butter."

"Sure," Bae happily nodded, and went to aisle 7 where all the fillings and spreads are stacked together. He was baffled however which brand of peanut butter he should get though. He took a jar of Skippy and Jif, so he could get a compare it together.

"Skippy is healthier, but Jif is made of 90% nuts," Bae mumbled to himself, still contemplating which he should pick. He was about to get both, and show it to Kurt, so his husband could pick which brand he liked more when a he heard a purring to his ear.

"I didn't know reading nutritional facts can be so… sexy," a man, maybe in his late twenties, a little bit shorter than he is, and eyes made for seduction.

"Already taken, buddy," Bae was about to wave his hand to him to show his wedding ring, but he forgot that he doesn't have it anymore with him. "I'm already married," Bae said instead, and took a step backward from the other man.

"He doesn't have to know," the man persisted, stepping a little bit nearer to him.

"Look man, you're not my type." Bae took another step backward. "I don't want to mess things up with Kurt." Bae stayed though; he didn't want this stranger following him to Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to see another man flirting with him.

"Did you just say that your husband's name is Kurt?" The stranger asked in surprise, stepping backwards as he put his hand on his mouth.

"Hey, you okay?" Bae asked worried about the sudden change of the man's demeanor.

"I'm okay," the stranger shrugged, and stood up straight again. "I was just wondering, it's… it's not Kurt Hummel, is it?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"Just… we're from the same high school." The stranger bit his lip, and momentarily stared Bae from head to toe. "I didn't… didn't know he was married."

"He's here, if you want you could—"

"No!" The other man protested, shocking Bae from his reaction. "I mean, I've gotta go. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just trying to be playful."

"It's cool."

The stranger then bent to the stack of peanut butter, picked a jar, and gave it to Bae. "He might like this." He then turned around, and left Bae.

Bae then put the other jars back, and goes for the brand that the stranger picked. He went back to same counter where Kurt and the cashier were patiently waiting.

"Oh Pat, I forgot it's supposed to be—"

"Jif. Extra Crunchy," Bae finished for him as he wiggled the jar; still baffled by the stranger's knowledge about his husband's taste.

"You really do know me," Kurt smiled and took the jar from Bae, and gave it to the cashier.

 _'Apparently, not just me.'_  Bae put a fake smile though.

* * *

 

"I'm home," Kurt greeted, expecting Bae to be sleeping in the living room. This was their set up ever since he had lied to the stranger almost a month ago. It was really awkward since he had to pretend to be Bae's husband when he really doesn't have any idea who the stranger really was.

The first few days had been great, but not as simple as he expected to be. He and Finn were able to formulate lies about the stranger; his hobbies, his job, his family what he likes and doesn't like. They gave him a new and fake identity. And Bae, despite the situation he was in—losing your memories and all, was surprisingly coping well.

Bae took every lie into heart; especially the husband part. Bae would cook for Kurt, prepare his bath and do laundry. It may be small random things, but it's big enough to make Kurt's day more vibrant than ever.

Kurt knew that Bae was just trying to compensate for the cheating that they had lie about before. He can see the craving to be forgiven and be acknowledged in his husband's eyes every single day; however, no matter how many times Kurt reassure him, Bae can't seem to believe that he had already forgiven him.

"Oh yeah… he's with Finn," Kurt mumbled to himself when he remembered that Bae had a doctor's appointment today, and he was not able to go with his husband today because of work. Thankful that Finn stepped in, and volunteered to take Bae instead.

Perhaps, this alone time is a good idea for him. Kurt then rushed to their bedroom, quickly took off his clothes, sat on the bed, and played some music to get into the right mood. He was too excited to finally touch himself that he did not hear the apartment door being open and closed again.

Blaine tiredly trudged towards the apartment; making a beeline to the kitchen to quench his thirst, but his focus was redirected when he heard a moan coming from the bedroom. "Kurt?" He whispered as he slowly walked to their bedroom.

The room's door was slightly ajar, but wide enough to see the mirror reflecting the Blaine's naked husband on the bed. Blaine saw his husband sitting on their bed; eyes closed and legs were spread wide open. His jaw dropped as he had finally seen his husband without any hindrance. He had noticed Kurt's biceps before and he had imagined that his husband was packing underneath the sweaters he usually wore. But damn it, his imagination was nothing compared to the live one. His husband was magnificent. His husband's six pack abs and that long half-hard cock are just too perfect.

Blaine felt like a freaking pervert watching husband masturbate. He can literally just go inside the room, and help Kurt with his problem, but his feet won't listen to him.  _'Just enjoy the show,'_  his mind supplied.

Kurt released a moan when he circled his nipple with his left hand; tweaking and pulling at them until they were hard. He then used his other hand to fondle his balls, squeezing it gently as he bucked off the bed.

Blaine cringed, realizing how he had gotten hard just from watching his partner touch himself.

Kurt then finally encircled his fist around his half-hard cock, pumping it so slowly. His left hand then travelled from his chest down to his gaping hole; sliding his middle finger in it. "I love how you touch me there, baby," he muttered hotly, making the voyeur slightly jump from his position.

Blaine thought for a moment that Kurt already saw him, but his husband's eyes are still closed. He doesn't even know why he breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt still didn't notice him. ' _Maybe voyeurism is an old kink of mine_ ,' He half-stated, half-asked his old self.

Kurt rolled over and reached under their bed.

Blaine frowned when he only had a slight glance at his husband's fully erect cock, but that frown disappeared quickly when he saw Kurt's smooth ass sticking up in the air.

Kurt then resumed his previous position; legs spread wide open, and this time he had a vibrator and lube in hand. "I want you inside me," Kurt said giving the toy a long slippery lick from its base to the tip and then sucked the tip of the vibrator. He then slowly dripped the lube all over the toy.

"Turn around," Blaine silently ordered from his position. For a second there, Blaine thought that Kurt heard him because his husband really did turn around and knelt on all fours.

Kurt slowly slid the vibrator inside; closing his eyes as the pleasure of being filled hit him. "Fuck, baby."

"So hot for me," Blaine muttered before unbuttoning his pants and fondling himself whilst never taking his eyes off his husband. He intensely watched Kurt slowly pump the vibrator in and out of his ass.

"Oh baby! I'm close! I'm close!" Kurt shouted in pleasure repeatedly. "Faster please!"

Blaine can't take it anymore; he needs to feel his husband against him. He needed to come inside him.

"Touch me!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine was about to rush inside the room and do what his husband had wanted. His hand was already on the door knob, ready to reveal himself from his hiding place, but Kurt's next words stilled him from his position.

"Ahhh! Faster A… Adonis!" Kurt screamed lastly before coming in between his thighs.

Blaine's hard on went limp instantly. Hearing your husband orgasm with another man's name was a total buzzkill. He just so wants to trudged inside the room, and yell at Kurt. Scream at him and start a fight over his husband's lover, but he doesn't have the guts to do so.

Bae did this to himself. He cheated on Kurt, and Kurt found a different lover.

"Are we so that broken?" He let a tear fall from his eye as he let go of the door knob. He quietly walked outside of the apartment, and waited for 5 minutes before coming in again.  _'Was he the stranger from the supermarket?'_

"I'm home!" Blaine announced with fake enthusiasm, and greeted a flushed Kurt carrying their dirty duvet.

"Oh, you're back. How was it?" Kurt greeted him as he put the duvet inside the laundry basket by the bathroom door.

 _'He needed to act like an adult.'_ Blaine's mind supplied before faking a smile and told Kurt how his day went.

* * *

 

 **Chapter Title** : Just Can’t Get Enough

**Story Outline:**

Finn's intervention

Stranger grocery

Kurt see Blaine doing himself

**Scenes Included:**

\- robber aftermath

**Chapter Reference:**

-the cutting lemon wedges lie scene is from Scorpion Season 1 Episode 2.

**Follow me on my accounts:**

Twitter: closetklaine

Tumblr: closetklaine27

YouTube: closet klaine

**Review to Encourage!**

 


End file.
